


Marionette

by Cloudd



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Psychological Drama, 但是相信我我持反对态度
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 53,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudd/pseuds/Cloudd
Summary: 年轻的但丁在一个不恰当的时刻遇到了一个不应该出现在这里的访客，很明显他没有做好该有的心理准备
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> tvd x 一个很奇怪的哥，预警都在tag里了请一定一定要注意！！

这是一个少见的，明亮的夜晚。

但丁本来坐在他那个老位置，翘着椅子一本时尚杂志盖在他的脸上，事务所窗帘拉得紧实浪费了外边冉冉升起的圆月，整个空间没有一点光线。

他陷入了浅眠中。

本来吵杂的街市逐渐平静了下来，取而代之的是独属夜晚的哭闹与欢笑，有些是人的有些不是；而这个时候他以绝佳的半魔听力突然捕捉到了一种熟悉的声音——有人（或者说是恶魔更为恰当？）在这里打开了一道传送门。

“啧，”红衣的男人说，不情愿地扯下脸上的杂志，内页里漂亮的金发女郎带着无暇的微笑空洞地和他对视，转瞬间便互相移开了视线。虽然很不乐意，但是空间撕裂的声音往往意味着他又有活要干了，作为传奇恶魔猎人他至少要把家附近的地带管理好是吧？

他走到门边，提起了叛逆，腰间插着两匹枪，拉开了自己的大门，准备去收拾这个不识好歹的家伙。今天是星期天，就在这个星期的最后一天那个家伙让他打破了做一休六的良好传统。  
他闪身跳上了附近的楼顶，借着月光辨析着道路。刚刚听到的声音差不多就是在这方向。万幸的是一般没什么脑子的恶魔在通过通道跑到这边来的时候往往会毫无目的地在原地打转，这个给他的工作带来了很大的方便。

他以为自己会发现什么比如几个恶魔把宿醉瘫在大街上的路人撕碎，或者夜不归宿的站街女郎被逼入墙角之类的场面，然而很可惜这些他全部都没给他碰见——就在距离事务所两个街道的地方他发现很了不得了的东西。

那是个人，跌坐在布满灰尘和垃圾的小巷里，脸因为斗篷的关系看不大真切，但是但丁可以明确辨析出这个男人手边那匹剑的身份，那么传送门的来源和这个男人的身份也就在嘴边呼之欲出。  
“维，维吉尔……”他愣住了，右手忍不住抬起想要接触到那个现在比尘埃还低微的男人。看到他的一瞬间但丁还以为自己在做一个真是过头的梦。

他就站在那里，静静地看着那个跌坐在凡间的男人，直到他开始用力地喘气，咳嗽，吐出一口血。

“是你吗？维吉尔？”他慢慢地蹲下来，又慢慢地说出这句话。歪坐在地上的男人抬头看了但丁一眼，露出一双熟悉又陌生的眼睛。

“但，丁……”，他口齿不清地说道。这么多年过去了，除开眼睛周边的细纹，他的老哥看起来还是从塔上掉下去时的那个样子，但丁在心里叹息一声，感慨道这个幻境说是直接从他的梦里节选出来的他都愿意相信。

但不管这之后有着怎么样的陷阱和苦痛，他总不能真看着眼前的这个“维吉尔”去死，他有着自己的考量。

“虽然我知道你不会同意，但是先跟着我走吧。”他一用力就这么把老哥拦腰抱了起来。这个维吉尔很瘦，骨头咯着他的胳膊，好像全身的肌肉都有不同程度的萎缩，但这么近地一看好像又没有外伤。他是怎么了？但丁在自己心中这么问自己。

想了想又发现其实答案很明显，除了蒙德斯还有谁，还有什么东西能让他的哥哥落入这个境地？

怀中的维吉尔手臂垂下，却仍紧紧握着阎魔刀，这点也很像是真的维吉尔。如果告诉他眼前的这个男人是从真正的维吉尔身上切下来又再生成的他也毫不意外，从外表到行为再到那一丝微弱的魔力波动都和维吉尔一模一样。

但他不是维吉尔，维吉尔已经死了，和Nelo Angelo那套厚重的盔甲一起在叛逆下化成灰。

是的，当时打败维吉尔的时候他没有见到阎魔刀，好像不能确定他的哥哥是不是真的就这么死了。但是那个吊坠是真实存在的，那个金链子的吊坠，维吉尔就算要杀了他的弟弟也要抢过来的母亲的吊坠和真正的维吉尔总会一直在一起，直到死去。

所以……但丁垂下眼看着这个男人，他不会让他就这么容易地消失，但他也不会做出什么感情用事的蠢事，这把刀也应该物归原主，不过不是现在。

他和男人一起回到了事务所。Devil May Cry里面弥漫着上了年头的木头潮湿味和晚饭的披萨味，他深吸一口，这种他常年相处的感觉和空旷虚无的寂静给了他一股力量，一直以来都是这间事务所一起陪伴他走过来，在这个时候也是。

他把男人搬到楼上，毫不留情地把他的衣服脱了下来，因为不肯放开阎魔刀的关系那条袖子是直接被他撕开的。

维吉尔，姑且这么称呼他，身上的衣服很难说不是破布，粗制滥造的斗篷下面是脏到看不出颜色的背心，裤子倒是完好，如果不算上烂到膝盖的裤腿的话。

他没有穿鞋，暴露在空气中的脚踝和小腿依稀有着但丁记忆中充满力量感的样子，但仍是顶不住严重的营养不良变得脆弱起来。  
但丁把那堆破布随手扔在地上和他自己的那些垃圾一块作伴，又毫不留情地把本体扔进了浴缸里打开水龙头简单地冲洗了一下。维吉尔的身体意外地没什么严重的外伤，多是膝盖和手心上的擦痕，就像他是一步步跪行来到这里的一样。

被冲洗干净的脸这时候表现出一种岁月静好的感觉。之前他的头发还是保持着向后梳起的造型，只是有不少不服从管教的发丝弹了出来，像是他的老哥终于连维持发型的微小的魔力也拿不出来了一样，也许他是的？现在它们在水流的作用下服帖地低垂下来。

这个样子唤醒了他很久以前的记忆，很高兴知道他老哥的复制品头发也不防水。

在简单地处理了伤口之后但丁又把男人搬回了自己的床上。他把房间的窗帘拉开，被蒙住许久的月亮温柔地折射出光芒，照在床上那人的脸上，但丁忍不住入魔似的去抚摸那和现在的他已经不太相像的面容。维吉尔的脸上尤其是眼边有细小的细纹，凑近一看才知道原来是裂痕。

他在崩溃，但丁意识到。

男人突然睁开了眼，但丁稳住了手，没有像小时候一样触电似的把手缩回来。

“……你知道我是谁吗？”  
“但丁……”  
“你真的是维吉尔吗？”  
“但，但丁……”

但丁又抛出了几个问题，可惜眼前的男人像个坏掉的玩具一般只会机械重复着他的名字。

他无奈地叹息一声，把男人的身体在床上摆正，想着到要怎样才能停住男人缓慢崩溃着的进程。

最好的办法就是给他补充魔力，用红魂？但丁看着床上失去意识的男人，不觉得这是个好办法；他的血？这是个合理的备选项。

但丁一旦下定了主意就不会再犹豫，他站起身来走到旁边的房间，现在已经是个满是杂物的储物间了，努力地回想他上次用碗吃饭时什么时候又把那东西放到了哪里，过了一会他放弃了，下楼把自己的杯子拿了上来。

对了，要先试试有没有用。

但丁坐到床沿，用指甲割开了自己的左手腕，血珠很快便沿着伤口冒了出来，聚集在一起汇成一股小流。他想过要不要割手心，后来觉得自己已经过了睚眦必报的年龄。他就这么把手腕对到男人嘴边，期待着他突然醒来。

不过事实证明这样就足以。维吉尔再度睁开了眼睛，他混沌的眼珠转了一圈，像是在寻找血腥味的源头，然后在找到了之后毫不留情地咬了上去。

“嘶，你这男人还真是下得了口。”从手腕处传来的疼痛感迅速蔓延到全身，但丁却轻松地笑着，毫不介意这个貌似维吉尔的生物接下来好像要撕下一块肉下来。

在尝试无果之后男人好像学乖了，松开了深扎进皮肤的牙而只是借助它们定位，他转而用舌头轻轻地舔着他的伤口。但丁感受到维吉尔的舌苔一下下地刮着自己的手腕，一会又转变为汲取的触感。

失血没给半魔的身体机能造成任何影响，只是让他……变得兴奋了起来。他想象着如果不是这个人，而是真正的维吉尔在舔着他的老二为他口是什么样的感觉。当然那个人可能会选择直接咬断，但是如果他也是这样地……

他硬了。

慢条斯理地把手从床上那人的嘴边抽出，但丁站了起来把杯子放在床边又划了几下手腕，很快从他伤口处蔓延出来的血流就填满了杯子。他又让维吉尔坐了起来，自己在他面前示范了下拿杯子的动作——毕竟他不能确定眼前这个维吉尔对人类的动作到底知道多少，很欣慰地看到他接过杯子后很正常地喝了起来，不知道的可能以为他在品尝咖啡。

确保没事之后他就自己进了浴室，进行洗浴和释放欲望的流程。

但丁回来之后发现杯子好好地放在维吉尔的手边，而本人则是靠在床头不知道在想什么，或许他什么都没想。他伸手把空杯子拿过来随手放到了地上，想着明天再洗之后把男人摆平，自己躺在了维吉尔的旁边，扯过被子罩住二人。

他本来想睡到楼下沙发上去，想了想又觉得自己没必要做到这样，便直接这么将就着了。

玩具一言不发好像是又睡了，但是但丁好像还总是能听到阎魔刀的声音，无机质的刀嗡嗡作响，像是在提示着主人的身份。 

—————— 

这个晚上但丁没有做噩梦。

也不是说他经常就会做噩梦，毕竟他很少进行深度睡眠，对于恶魔猎人来说白天有一搭没一搭地睡觉而晚上爬起来狩猎这样的情况并不少见，说实话他也很好奇这段时间竟然会这么频繁地碰见白日出来搞事的恶魔。

他只是，一旦进入了深眠状态就会回到过去，有时候是在家中的衣柜里，金发的母亲带着泪水告诫他藏好，叫着兄长的名字跑出去后发出刺耳的尖叫；又或者是下着暴雨的塔顶，摔下去的老哥毫不留情地在他手心留下一道划痕又转身离开。他觉得这些不算噩梦，真实发生过的过去怎么能算是噩“梦”呢？

他的噩梦一般都是碎片式的，属于那种你爬起来后会觉得头疼的厉害但是对于梦境的内容完全回想不起来的才叫做梦，但是他没有，昨天晚上他睡得很安稳，早上起来神清气爽觉得自己状态绝佳。

——如果没有看到他的床边坐着一个赤裸的老哥就更完美了。

“原来你不是梦啊……”他呢喃着，爬了起来准备给这个老哥准备一套衣服，都是他以前的旧衣服，在过了一个时期之后就彻底被他束之高阁，还好没扔。“裸着的年轻版还板着一张脸的我可能会把客人吓得半身不遂。”他苦中作乐地想，完全忽视了一般情况下他也是板着一张脸面对委托人的现实。

最后维吉尔穿着一套他的旧衣服顺从地跟着他下来了，虽然很麻烦的一点是这个木偶人完全没有正常的生活常识走路都不是很会走，昨天拿起杯子的动作仿佛只是个梦（床边沾着血迹的杯子告诉他不是）更别提刷牙洗脸什么的，但还好这些都解决了，以他帮忙动手的方式。

他觉得自己好像是在照顾中年偏瘫老父亲的孩子，难得提起一片善心竟然是对这样的家伙，他暗自感叹。

他自己草草洗漱完，又洗了个澡，最后下楼来双腿翘在办公桌上给莫里森打了个电话，汇报了下昨天的加班内容。

收拾干净的维吉尔坐在沙发上，手上还拿着阎魔刀——这个维吉尔也不准他拿走阎魔刀，相信他他真的试过了，甚至昨天晚上这个男人也一直握着刀。他也不是没尝试着用暴力分离人刀，然而他发现如果真的这么做对方的魔力会变得相当不稳定，到快要爆炸的程度。

但丁猜这是因为几乎失去了所有力量所以在失去了大部分智能的时候就格外依赖自己无往不利的武器。

但丁猜这个维吉尔可能是什么失败品所以才会表现出这样懵懂的样子。他没有智能，就像是什么低等机器人，只会按照人类的指令做这做那，他甚至比那更低级一点，因为他完全理解不了但丁说的话，只能隐约感受到对方的感情，就像一条鱼，一只兔子，总归来说就是脑子比较小的小动物，一个宠物。

虽然这个宠物长着他老哥的脸……但丁站了起来走到他身边，用手强迫着让眼前这个维吉尔抬起头来，对方顺从地这么做了。但丁眯着眼睛将手抽回来。

“有点意思……”但丁托着腮，坐在沙发地另一边上顺势架起了二郎腿。

门铃响了。

“哦我的披萨——”他话还没说完就看见金发的中介人和小公主气势汹汹地走了进来，气势汹汹的主要是帕蒂。

“但丁！！你为什么不接我电话？！”她咬牙切齿地说，踏着令人恐慌的脚步声跑了过来，像是要给他一个上勾拳那样。但不得不说她的到来确实给这个事务所带来了不止一份的人情味。

“放过我吧小公主，我昨晚还出去工作来着怎么可能起这么早啊。”但丁摇摇头，淡定地向后靠在椅子背上。

“你！！”她话还没说完，在看到坐在旁边一袭红衣的维吉尔时戛然而止，“额这是谁啊？“女孩停顿了一下，歪着头猜测道：“你弟弟？”

莫里森也跟在后面走了过来，“这难道是你说的所谓的‘工作内容’？这个样子……是会变化面容的魅魔？”

但丁挑眉，要是真的老哥坐在这里听到莫里森这么评价他，可能接下来他就要在没有中介的情况下找工作了。

“是，他确实是我昨天晚上的工作内容；不是，我找到他的时候他就长这样。”

“他不是我的弟弟，”但丁转向帕蒂，恶趣味在这时掌控了他，“他是我的哥哥。”虽然只是个假货罢了。

“你还有哥哥？”少女惊叫起来，维吉尔因为她发出的巨响偏头看向了她，“你可从没说过啊。我都不知道，我还以为你……”女孩及时刹住了车。

但丁耸耸肩，他发现自己确实从没有提到过维吉尔的存在。翠西和蕾蒂了解他的过去，她们不会轻易揭开他的伤疤，而帕蒂和莫里森不了解他的过去，自然也不会谈起这事，久而久之连他自己都快忘了这条伤疤的存在，只当它是无数其他伤疤中没什么所谓的一条。

“所以这到底是怎么一回事啊但丁？”

“……这个故事太复杂了一时半会不好说。”

何止是复杂，不仅复杂还血腥。但丁突然想起好像帕蒂从没见过他“非人类“的一面，前几天在赌场那次算一个，但那次子弹被怀表挡开了，蕾蒂射击的时候又故意避开了他的心脏，所以这个时候直接让小女孩知道曾经的维吉尔用他的那把大剑把他戳了个对穿还解锁了他的魔人血统好像不太好。

他发现自己的心理活动好像变多了，过往的记忆在他脑海中也变得鲜活了起来，他怀疑他就是这么一个变态对着他亲哥起兴，虽然夸张但确实是事实，从很小的时候他就开始想着自己的哥哥自慰，小时候的他会羞于承认这件事，但现在的他已经无所谓了起来。

“反正你还是得告诉我，”女孩看起来很不满的样子，“我们可以打牌——我赢了你就告诉我。”

“我们俩打牌那不是相当于直接告诉你吗？你还可以借此羞辱我一回。”但丁无奈地摇摇头。

“先停一停这一出复杂的家庭情景剧，”莫里森在一旁终于找到了说话的机会，“虽然我也很好奇你昨天晚上的经历，但不是现在——你又有个委托上门了。”

“说来听听。”

“一个女人的委托，她说怀疑自己的丈夫被恶魔上身了。”

“每个丈夫出轨的妻子都这么想，不接。”

“你先听我说完。”莫里森叹了口气，右手把帽子压低，“这个女人的身份可不一般，她是贝利卡，贝利卡·斯劳福德。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 先放两章，全文lof已经连载完了也早就修完了之所以这么晚才放到嗷3是因为改格式真的真的很麻烦（望天）

“那个，‘黑社会女王’？”

“没错。”

帕蒂看着他们两个像是打哑谜一般的样子憋不住了，“你们在说谁啊？什么黑社会女王？”

“接下来的谈话可能对你来说太早了。”但丁一摊手，暗示着让小女孩离开，莫里森也在旁边赞同地点头。帕蒂鼓起一边的脸，皱着眉，但也很清楚但丁的委托至少有三分之二是超出她年龄范畴的。然而那些但丁都没有刻意瞒着她，那么显然是这个所以所谓“黑社会女王”真的有什么“特别”之处。

“好吧好吧我到楼上去，”她妥协了，“但是你得把删减版的内容告诉我，不准隐瞒好吗？”

“好的小公主。”莫里森笑了，这么说道。

但丁坐在原位回头看着她哒哒哒地蹬着小高跟跑到楼上，确定她听不到谈话了才再开口，“所以呢，那个娈童的变态女王什么时候有了丈夫？”

贝利卡这个女人虽被称为黑社会女王，其地位却不为大部分有历史的黑道认同，主要是因为她成名的凭借——同为被贩卖的童妓，她扒着自己买主的大腿靠儿童性犯罪发家，名下经营着数十家以八到十四岁儿童为卖点的非法团体，其中最为盛名的就是含有拍卖机制的“黑色蔷薇”。

这个女人以“原创”的“出租制”沾沾自喜，殊不知不管那些同样手脚不干净的同行都恶心她，然而这个世界上总是不缺乏没有底线的人，她的生意体型逐渐变得庞大，涂着红色指甲油的手渐渐延伸到毒品和军火这样真正有威力的行业去，最后成就了她不牢固的“黑社会女王”之名。

但丁有同行就抛弃了底线为她做牛做马，他本人恶心她，但是毕竟不管她多么像个恶魔她都是纯血种的人类，而但丁对自己发过誓他不会因自己私欲杀死人类。

那个她可是坚决的不婚族，毕竟不管是为了稳固地位讨好政客还是为了将财产紧握在自己手中，她都不会傻傻地踏进某个白色教堂签订终生制的合同。

“是的，所以我们这边怀疑她的那个丈夫是个恶魔，控制了她，目的是为了控制她的产业。”而这也是为什么她来委托但丁。

“恶魔要黑道的生意是为了干什么？”

“灵魂和食物黑道可都不缺啊。”莫里森笑了，手指在帽沿边缘反复搓揉着，“可能是偶然的清醒让她害怕了，到了关键时候她反而不敢信任她手下养的那几条狗，要来拜托你，毕竟你是最好的。”  
“我不接——你知道我的观点，这种人死了最好。”

“但是你要知道就算她倒台了她的生意可不会，好一点的是被她那几个手下瓜分，不那么符合世俗道德规范的被关停，但总归它还在那里，而最糟也是可能性最大的，你知道是什么。”

但丁扶额，他确实有点累了，说实话他希望这个贝利卡能和她的罪恶一起被埋葬，越快越好，他根本就不想去管这类事件。

“所以你接吗？”

“……那就接吧，但是你知道的，除了委托金，我还要别的东西。”比如她的性命。

既然是她要找上门来委托，那么这就不算是“无缘无故”了吧？

莫里森点点头，合作了那么久，他当然知道但丁想要的是什么。

他不仅要这个报酬，他还要那边的人以后都不敢接这个事业。

莫里森说完这些就直接走了，他没有叫上帕蒂，应该是想要女孩再在他这里呆一会，很明显在这之后他要去进行一些交涉什么的——虽然他本人可能感受不到但其实但丁挺感激他的，因为莫里森的存在他确实少了很多和别人扯皮的功夫。

但丁又向后靠去，那个女人，他总是想不明白在恶魔存在而人类整体处于弱势位置的情况下他们为什么还这么热衷于内卷，之前他会避免直接和这些人对上，但总会在无意间被牵扯进这些复杂又恶心的斗争中……但丁抬起头活动着颈椎，却在无意间对上了维吉尔的脸。木偶哥现在脸上的表情……有点复杂，好像是有了感情一样，一瞬间就消失了。

但丁不敢确定他是看错了还是怎么样，他从椅子上起来，慢慢靠近了维吉尔。

“你……你是想起了什么吗？”他伸出手，被那个人抓住了手腕，抓得很轻，但是却让但丁想起了小时候和维吉尔胡闹抢他书时被制止的时候。

“但……丁……”他站了起来，没了标志性发型还穿着他的旧衣服的维吉尔站在他面前的时候就像是照镜子一样。和他自己如出一辙的蓝色眼睛盯着他，好像要说什么，但丁摸着自己的下巴看着他，期待着进一步的反应。

但是没有了，没有其他反应了。

但丁叹了一口气，把他按回沙发上。说实话这个男人刚才的表现但丁还以为他想要报名参加这一次的盛宴。

“喂莫里森走了吗……”年轻的女孩从二楼探出一颗毛茸茸的金色脑袋，恰好撞见了这一幕，又马上缩了回去。但丁听见女孩的蛋糕鞋在木制楼梯上敲出巨响，她跑了下来。

“终于要走了吗？”但丁懒洋洋地也在沙发上坐下了，他翘起二郎腿，手搭在靠背沿上，就挨在维吉尔旁边。

“我才不呢！”她打开了电视后也坐上了沙发，但丁不知道为什么这个年轻女孩总是喜欢赖在他这个又脏又破的事务所里面，不过大部分时间他都不介意她的陪伴。

因为维吉尔坐在中间的而但丁在右边伸展着身体的缘故金发的人类女孩只好团在最左边，“那个……刚才发生了什么事吗？”

“什么都没。”

“这样……但是不知道为什么，刚才你给我的感觉好像很悲伤一样。”

但丁愣住了，他有吗？

“就是怎么说呢，感觉你看着你哥的表情就像是……对了，之前我们孤儿院有个小孩，他是和一个泰迪熊一起被他的父母丢到那里去的，但是他现在都十岁了那个玩偶在我刚进孤儿院的时候就烂完了，那次罗耶尔小姐给我们捐赠物品的时候我就分给他了一个新的泰迪熊。”

“然后提米看着那个玩偶的表情就很像是你刚才看着你哥的表情。”

帕蒂看上去有点犹豫，如果她知道以前那些烂摊子她就会停在这里，可惜她不知道————她抿了抿嘴还是决定说下去。

“院长跟我说那是因为旧的那只在他心中有不可取代的地位，不管再来多少个他都只是透过它们看着自己早已失去的东西。”

“但丁，你……”

少女直勾勾地看着但丁，殊不知对方一如既往的表情下隐藏着怎样的波涛汹涌。但丁没想到自己的情感竟然被牵引地波动至此——他已经很久没有像十七岁那时那般激动过了。

他看着旁白的维吉尔，不知道该怎么说。

可能是他的眼神吓到了少女，帕蒂生硬地转换着话题，“咳咳，先不说这些啦，但丁快给我介绍一下你哥哥！” 

“他是维吉尔，你就放轻松好了。”但丁装着无所谓地一挥手，开始看那没什么意思的，帕蒂最喜欢的电视剧。“他不咬人。”

“你知道我不是这个意思！”她有点急了，但丁知道可能是愧疚使然，这个女孩此刻一定在绞净脑汁地想怎么撬开维吉尔的嘴，或者说缓和气氛。

“那个……维吉尔先生你好，我叫帕蒂。”

“……”

“我的爱好，额，追求时尚之类的？反正就是喜欢穿各种漂亮衣服！”

“……”

“但丁他怎么不说话啊……”

但丁轻哼一声，换了一边的脚继续看电视剧，权当没听见。

帕蒂又问了几个问题，虽然都没有收到回复但这个女孩是不会轻易放弃的，但丁早就领会到这一点。

“……你那把剑，还是刀？好漂亮啊，它有名字吗？”

令人意外的是，帕蒂终于找到了接近核心的问题，维吉尔这时候有了反应，他僵硬地转过头去看着比自己矮了两个头的小女孩，开口了，“……阎魔刀（Yamato）。”

“啊这个名字真的很适合它呢！”帕蒂得到了反应，虽然就一个单词但还是很开心，她发出一声惊呼，不时向着大人抛来挑衅的眼神。但丁偏过头纯当这是新手运气，一下子就挑中了对他哥来说比较重要的事。

不过他还真不知道原来这个维吉尔真的有安装相关的资料库，他还以为这个男人除了他的名字真就什么都不会说呢。

“维吉尔先生很会用刀吗？你是但丁的哥哥是不是比他厉害？”

“这是犯规的，帕蒂。”但丁回答了她，他打了个响指，因为很久没这么做了打出来的声音不太清脆。“我可以很负责的告诉你，他确实是用刀的专家——但是不及我。”

维吉尔这次又向这边偏过头来，“但丁。”他吐出了这个名字，要不是但丁知道他只会说但丁这一个词，对了现在还多了个阎魔刀，他一定会以为老哥要拖他出去一较高下了，但是很可惜，“怎么了，你觉得你现在打得过我吗？”该死的他已经很久没这么幼稚过了。

他看着人偶而人偶也看着他，但丁不知道为什么这个场面很是熟悉。小时候他故意惹怒维吉尔的时候那人就是像现在这样看着他，只不过比起面无表情他会看起来更愤怒一点。

但丁就这么想着过去的事情，听说上了年纪的人会开始频繁的缅怀过去，他已经这么老了吗？

然后他就被打了出去。

首先是肚子受到了致命性的一击，可能是突刺的动作，疼痛从那一点漫进他的五脏六腑中，他在那一刻如同触电般不自觉抖了抖；接着他很明显地感觉到自己被踹了一脚，这也是导致他飞出去的根本原因。

“f，不是吧？”憋回已经到了嘴边的不良用语，他吐出一口气，这个程度打不穿他的皮肤，但是背后可怜的墙壁又需要不知道第几次的维修了。

“但丁！”帕蒂叫了出来，她根本就没有看清就发现但丁飞了出去倒在那里，她很明显地开始慌张了起来。他后悔刚才跟她说维吉尔不咬人了。

“但丁。”维吉尔站在那里，穿着他的衣服长着他的脸，提着阎魔刀看着他，那么一瞬间但丁真的觉得这个人就是真正的维吉尔，他真的开始这么觉得了。

震惊麻痹了他，接着是恐惧。“我没事。”但丁从地上爬起来，先向惊恐不已的帕蒂报了个平安。他是真的没事，谢谢老哥刚才没用锋利的那个部分。

为什么这个维吉尔还保留着这样的力量？更重要的是，为什么他会对这样的挑衅起反应？如果考虑到他的出现就是为了战斗的话倒可以理解这个战斗力，但是作为战斗的机器他应该是需要下指令的……但丁百思不得其解便暂且将这个问题抛至一边。

“你是想要打吗维吉尔？”他笑了，切换成骗术师风格一个突进把男人压在地板上，膝盖抵住他的双腿，双手掐住他的喉咙。“不乖的宠物可要受到惩罚。”

维吉尔看着他，这个时候但丁以为自己会看见以前那个维吉尔战斗时会露出的那一抹疯狂，又或者是在他手心留下划痕时的决绝——但是还是什么都没有。

但丁的心沉了下来，一点希望的苗头又被浇灭。

什么都没有，这个男人只是一具空壳，也许只是借助阎魔刀才会表现出本体的一部分。

他突然觉得很没意思，和一个机器人在这里较劲有什么意思呢？

他慢慢地站起来，任由平日里的疲劳接管了他的身体，帕蒂站在沙发旁边，双手捂住了自己的嘴，而但丁只是无力的让她赶紧回孤儿院那里去。

维吉尔，但丁开始恨这个名字了，也慢慢地坐了起来，他抬头看着像是突然被抽掉气力的男人。

“披萨——”送外卖的在这场闹剧的结尾恰当好处的出现了，而但丁只是像往常那样站起来，走到门口，接下披萨，跟快递员说记在莫里森名下，就如同这只是有一个和以前成千数万次普通而平凡的日常一样。

他拿着披萨回到自己的办公桌前，刚刚差点把他打进地里的那个男人抱着刀又坐回沙发上了，他闭着眼睛像是真正的维吉尔会做的那样。

但丁也就那样像往常一样坐在自己的座位上沉默地消灭掉了一整个披萨，他不知道这个状态的维吉尔需不需要进食，但是他不想管那么多。又像往日那样在饭后打开自己最喜欢的一本杂志，再次和金发女郎频繁会面。

直到莫里森再一次上门。

“但丁，这一次的任务可能会比以往的更加棘手。”金发的男人皱着眉，但丁满不在乎地翻着手上的杂志，涉及到这么一位重量级人物简单才是不可能的，他早就习惯这种麻烦上身的感觉了。“我们的委托人失踪了。”

“然后呢？”

“准确的来说她是在宣布将整个产业都交给自己的丈夫之后就没有人，至少没有我们这边可以联系到的人见过她了。”

“所以？”

“所以，最坏的一点是我们可能拿不到委托金了。”

但丁叹了口气，把杂志扔到一边。这几个月他做慈善的次数可是在显著上升，既然他已经了解到这个事件且估计应该没有人愿意干这桩倒霉生意，他就不可能放着那个恶魔为所欲为。

“好吧，这可真是个坏消息，然后呢？”

“我们和贝利卡的联系人也同时失联了，这意味着你一个人可能不够。”

“——那么到了我出场的时候了。”翠西侧着身从莫里森背后走了出来，“可惜蕾蒂现在正在忙一桩大差事一时半会没法参与进来，看来她要错过派对了。”

但丁扬眉，他了解翠西的性格，这个女人可不愿意做白工。看来又要有一大笔债加在他的头上了，“我也没有委托金你能不能打个半价？”

“很遗憾不行，毕竟办这张卡可花了不少钱。”翠西夹住一张卡，扔飞镖似的把它甩过来，但丁接住了，他低头一看发现是一张黑蔷薇的vip卡，黑金的底色上印着一朵盛开的蔷薇，在灯光的照射下呈现漂亮的银色。

“在你做着内部员工的时候我会用这张卡潜进去制造一些慌乱把你放进去，很不错吧？”

“不对吧？”但丁问道，“一般来说不是员工把外人放进去吗？”

“看来你可真是什么都没了解呢但丁。”翠西掩住嘴笑了。

“就在前不久，确切的来说是五个小时之前莫里森才告诉我这事，你怎么能这样苛责我？”

“算了，”女恶魔耸了耸肩，“跟你解释一下也不花什么时间——我们的目的地是‘黑蔷薇’也就是贝利卡这个集团的本部，对就是那个最臭名昭彰的。我们的人看到那个男人进去了而没看到他出来。

作为极为重要的核心产品，为了确保安全性，黑蔷薇的工作人员流动量极大，基本上几个月就会从基层到管理层大换血一次。

底下的人还好，中高层的基本会被全部肃清，而这顶层的人物总是也只有贝利卡一人，可以说从内部基本得不到任何情报。”

而客人这边却完全相反，最顶层的客人基本上都有五年以上的‘资历’，不少客人都直接或间接地支撑着贝利卡的各个生意，为她在社会和法律上披荆斩棘。”

“哼——也就是说这个组织实际上很奇怪，完全就以这一个人作为支撑点？她是怎么做到这么大的？”但丁摸摸下巴。

“这确实是一个疑点，我怀疑其实她背后还有其他人，比如一个政界大佬，用底下的资源建立起这么一个一人帝国的假象。”

但丁皱着眉看向莫里森，“这么说来就算是我真的正常获得酬劳也不能将黑蔷薇完全关闭？”

男人一声不吭而翠西则是摊着手，身体靠在门旁的墙壁上，“所以这么看来说不定这是个很好的机会，只要我们在做事的时候把声势稍微那么闹大一点，就会有人类来办好剩下的事了。”

“总而言之，我作为客人，而你作为，我不知道可能是保安或者看门的之类的吧，在我引起骚乱的时候进去扫除。”

莫里森补充道：“在任务进行当中难免会撞到那些令你不能接受的事情……尽可能的不要闹大吧。”

“为什么不是我作为客人？在无声无息地处理目标这件事上你应该能做得更漂亮吧？”但丁耸耸，随意地问道。

“当然是因为我很怀疑你在引起骚乱后能不能安全脱身啊，啊我不是在为你担心，我是在为倒霉到安排来抓捕你的人类警察担心。” 但丁看着金发的女恶魔，他知道她没有说出来的理由还有一点。  
——作为客人要在那个地方呆着，你能做到吗？

他不确定，他可能在看到第一个向着未成年招待动手动脚的客人时就拿出叛逆开始“引起骚乱”，也有可能在某一个点突然忍不住开始大开杀戒。

“我先走了，之后的时间地点会另行通知你们。”莫里森摘下帽子贴在胸口微微俯身行了个绅士礼就离开了事务所，他还有很多事要做。而但丁又捡了本杂志看了起来，他记起来了，这是之前帕蒂让他买衣服的时候做参考的杂志。

翠西没有跟着离开，貌似他们母亲的女恶魔婀娜多姿地走到他桌前，俯首抽走他的杂志，“我们上楼聊一下可以吗？”她很谨慎地问道。

但丁没有说话，只是微微颔首，从位置上站了起来。


	3. Chapter 3

两人一同来到了楼上。事务所的楼上有一间一直被当作杂物间的房间。翠西挑中了这间，便推开门，开门的那一刻就被呛到咳嗽了起来。

“你这边真的应该好好打扫了。”她无奈地说。

然后两人就随意地站在那里一言不发，直到翠西叹了口气，主动开口道。

“所以……他是真的维吉尔？”

但丁耸肩，“我不知道，我猜不是。”本来他只是推测，但是现在差不多可以肯定了。“你跟Nelo Angelo共事那么久看得出来吗？”

翠西犹豫了一下，“当时我出生的时候他已经在蒙德斯手下了，他是怎么变成那样的我确实不是很清楚。”

“……但是我觉得不能排除他是本体的可能性。”

“你的意思是？”

翠西托着下巴，但丁看得出来她现在很纠结，他很少看到女恶魔这么纠结的样子，记忆中的她一直都是潇洒而恣意妄为的。

“恶魔只要核心不毁就不会死亡，一般来说这个核心就在他们自己的身体里，因为他们都一样傲慢——过于相信自己的实力。”  
但丁有了个不妙的猜想。

“所以它确实有可能是真的维吉尔，或者说不是可能，只要维吉尔的核心在它的身上他就能再生成你的亲生哥哥，而这一点你最好确认一下，虽然我觉得十有八九了。”

男人此刻如堕冰窖，他的灵魂飘在身后冷漠地看着自己的嘴一张一合，下意识地反驳道：“我们是半魔，我们的身体不完全是魔力的产物，你觉得恶魔的理论在我们身上有用吗？“

“你觉得呢？“

“……“他觉得什么觉得？如果是真的，他这么多年，他这么多年仿佛都活得像个他妈的笑话。

“——你的依据是阎魔刀对吧？”但丁避而不谈。

翠西点点头，挑选着自己的用词，“阎魔刀是你们的父亲，斯巴达留给你们的，你应该已经发现只有你们可以动用它们的力量了吧？我是指真正的力量，如果只是挥刀的话我也做得到——阎魔刀的，‘分割’的能力。”

翠西停了下来，她艰难地问出了那个问题。喔嚯选秀节目就缺你这么个明星女主持。但丁有点刻薄地想。

“这个男人是从哪里来的？请告诉我但丁。”

莫里森告诉她了。

“传送门，很普通不是吗？每个魔界的废物都是从那里倾倒出来的。”

“你在安慰自己，你在逃避，如果你一定要这么狡辩的话我是说不过你的，而如果你真的要逃避的话我也不会逼你。”

你现在不是吗？但丁苦涩地想，他应该生气的，他刚才就有点，但是又觉得没意思。

恶魔抱着手站在那里，她现在看起来真像个十足的混蛋。但她没有再说话，足够仁慈地留下了思考时间。

时间就这么在这个布满灰尘的房间里暂停了，但丁感到连空气都不再流动，粘稠的它们想要把他噎死。

“你一直知道有这个可能性但是你从没告诉我？”但丁意识到了这一点，他艰难地吐出这句话，这比怒火更快地抽空了他全身的气力。

“是你自己不提，你知道在这件事之前你根本没遇到过Nelo Angelo是你哥哥的事情吗？我还是自己猜出来的，在和蕾蒂交换情报后。”翠西低下头，长而密的睫毛在她的脸颊上打出一片阴影，此时的她看起来仿佛有与但丁同等的悲伤。“我怕……我怕你知道这事之后突然就疯了，满世界找你哥的碎片，或者你根本就不在乎，是我自己想多了。

翠西说完这通话之后又默不作声了，但丁无言。他不知道原来自己给她留下的是这样的印象，不对，他早就知道了，只是之前的他并没有自己想象中那么地在乎。

维吉尔对他来说到底是什么？

他低头看着自己的手，这是被维吉尔割开伤口的那只手，这么多年过去了这只手早就不是当年的模样，但是那道伤痕还藏在反反复复伤了又重复新生的皮肉之下，一直未曾消失。

“趁这段出任务时间，你自己好好想想吧，自己以后要怎么过，又要拿什么态度面对他。”翠西有点自暴自弃地笑了，这个时候的她看起来有点轻松，她终于把憋在心中这么久的话说了出来。

但丁沉默着，就当翠西以为他不会在这里回答她的时候他开口了：“你知道吗，这个时候的你真的很像我老妈。”

翠西哑口无言，她想反驳说伊娃恐怕从来没有教训过他，但最后还是咬了下嘴唇这么说，“那就好好考虑我说过的话！”

“我会的。”但丁只是这么回答她，他率先一步下了楼，看到维吉尔还好好地坐在那里没有像以前那样突然离开。

他莫名的松了口气。

“慢走不谢。”

“真是冷漠啊。”跟在他后面下来的翠西又恢复了平时的状态，用一种轻浮的语气这么说，刚才那种母亲的感觉已经完全消失不见了，“但丁，‘黑蔷薇’见。” 

她走到大门旁，又回头抛了个媚眼，但丁敷衍地点点头权当回应。工作大概会在明天或者后天到来，而在这之前……他看向维吉尔，他还需要他哥相处至少一天。

他……暂时不想面对这一点。

时间过得很快，刻意的，他就像往常那样消耗时间：买披萨，吃草莓圣代，看杂志或者假眠，这个过程中维吉尔就一直坐在沙发上，拿着刀，腰杆挺直，像是马上就要抽刀杀敌的日本武士。

可惜这个尽职尽责的日本武士终究还是没能维持着自己最后的体面。

事情发生的很突然，只听到一声巨响但丁被惊醒看向沙发时发现维吉尔倒在了地板上，他犹豫了一下还是过去准备扶他起来。

但是很明显对方此时极度抗拒但丁的接触，当但丁碰到他的皮肤时对方的反应非常剧烈，但丁发现维吉尔的身上开始出现角质的鳞片。

他对此很熟悉，这是属于恶魔的外表，他的哥哥的一部分这个时候突然开始魔人化了。

但丁皱着眉头，没有人比他自己更知道他们魔人化会造成的伤害有多大。“维吉尔。”他呼唤着男人的名字，企图叫回一些神志。

然而很明显这没用，维吉尔开始用半魔人化的手抓自己的脖子，从不离身的阎魔刀掉在了一旁的地上。他的脖颈处此时也附上了一层稀薄的鳞片，但这很明显无法阻止极具攻击力的爪——脆弱的喉咙很快就被撕开。

维吉尔痛苦地倒在地上，双手还不愿意放开那早就鲜血淋漓的脖颈，但丁看到他的手撑开自己的喉咙，顺着或许是食管的位置，向下伸去。

但丁反应过来了：他在催吐。当这个念头出现在他脑海中时他第一反应是觉得荒唐。为什么？他疯了吗？

用这样的方法很明显完成不了他的目的。但丁都不确定魔人化情况下的他们到底能不能做出吐这个行为。他半蹲着，想着不能就这样放着不管，他没法帮维吉尔完成这个动作，当务之急是要让他冷静下来。

但丁思考着应该做些什么才能让他停下来。

可惜翻遍他脑中所有的记忆他都没想到该如何让他的疯子老哥平静下来。

他的母亲是怎么做的？抚摸？亲吻？可惜这些都是伊娃限定，由他做出这样的动作只能带来反效果。

所以他决定尝试一个更但丁的方式。

刚刚尝试性的动作都被现在的维吉尔弹开了，但丁想到这里，眯了眯眼睛，也开启了魔人化。

可视化的红色魔力从他身上猛地爆发出来，站在原地的银发男人不见了踪影，留在原地的是一个批着红色鳞甲的怪物。但丁此时变的极为卓越的听力甚至可以听到附近逗留在这里的动物都在慌张的逃离，而地上那个和他极为相似的怪物停下了手里的动作，用浑浊的眼珠看着他。

但丁拿起了旁边的阎魔刀，然后抽刀出鞘——银光一闪，他用武士的刀把武士本人钉在了地板上。

血很快就在蓝色的魔人腿下的地板上积攒了起来，但丁握住维吉尔的手腕，将其强制性的拉开。对方尝试了反抗，可惜这个时期的他很明显就无法抵抗弟弟的力量。

“维吉尔……”魔人化后的他的声音听起来嗡嗡作响，魔力化作火焰缠上了维吉尔的身体。“是我，但丁。”

“但，丁……”

“我在。”他平静的答应了，俯下身去将两人覆满鳞片的脸贴在一起。他感受不到对方的温度，但总觉得格外平静。

仿佛他们回到了母亲的子宫内，又化做了相依的样子。  
他们本该如此。

他闭上了眼睛，两人的魔力交织在一起，互相冲击着，撕咬着。他感受到对方的心跳声在他的胸腔中响起，而喘息声拂过他的耳尖。

底下那人的挣扎变得微弱了起来，坚硬的触感逐渐变得柔软。但丁意识到维吉尔解除了魔人化，所以他也照做了。

两个恶魔重新具有了人类的姿态。

维吉尔喉咙处的伤口正在急速愈合着，很快就只留下几道印记，而他的表情则变得很平静，让人觉得他刚才不是发疯而是做了什么思想深刻的作业。

但丁则保持着撑在他身上的动作，看着他的表情突然想到阎魔刀还钉在老哥的大腿上就觉得挺好笑的，于是他笑了出来。

“维吉尔，你怎么总是这样。”他把脸埋进对方的脖颈处笑，鼻子蹭着刚刚新长出来的皮肤，“非要我杀了你才愿意吗？”

他笑着，对方脖子上的血擦到了他的脸上，但是他不在意，只是一直笑着，觉得自己终于发现了一个天大的秘密。

他保持着这个动作不知道过了多久，只知道当他意识到的时候已经天黑了。他摇摇晃晃地站了起来，第一件事就是把快和维吉尔融为一体的阎魔刀拔了出来，听到男人发出一声闷哼。

原来他还知道痛，但丁这么想。

他本来就没有什么治疗的药品，昨天给维吉尔用的也不知道过期了多久的碘酒是他最后的一点存货，所以再把对方带上房间之后他只是简单的用了快还算干净的布，把男人受伤的部分简单绑了起来。

魔具造成的伤害难以愈合但也不是不会愈合。但丁想了想，又放了一杯血给维吉尔补充魔力。

他下了楼，老旧的摆钟告诉他现在是晚上十一点，应该打开电灯，而半魔只是随意地挥挥手拿了把帕蒂带过来的拖把开始清理满是血污的地板，他不想第二天再吓到小女孩了。

等事全部干完了但丁回到自己的房间，维吉尔已经睡了，也有可能是闭着眼回复体力，他觉得没差。 

惫地坐到床边，但丁叹了口气，以前这张床没怎么发挥过它的实际用途，晚上他要么是在外面猎魔要么就是无所事事地在楼下度过一天，谁能想到现在他按时上床旁边还躺着他哥？

脱下外套，接着是马甲，不要忘记脱鞋。

银发的男人躺到床上，闭上了眼睛，听着身边人均匀的呼吸声深深地睡了过去。

梦里是雨夜和空气稀薄的塔顶，神经病老哥拿刀指着他要他把项链交出来，一眨眼又愿意跪下给他口。

——————

第二天早晨莫里森就上门了，带来的是一套假身份以及潜入任务。他刚进门的时候但丁就感觉到从睡眠中脱离了出来。然而到他不紧不慢地从楼上下来的时候莫里森一本书都快看完了——他庆幸着还好翠西不在，不然她可能会直接上楼把他揪下来。

“介于这个组织的特征我给你准备的是所谓“清洁工”的身份——意思是你在工作时间需要全程呆在在办公室待命，接到通知之后才能进去处理一些问题。

翠西作为客人在完成行动之后会给你创造机会，这时候你就拿员工卡刷进去，内部结构图在这里，要怎么做我相信你很清楚了。”  
莫里森递给他一打文件，但丁接过来随意扫视了两眼，都是一些普通的文件，但是不知为何他总觉得这次的任务不应该这么轻松才对。

要在黑蔷薇进行任务不知道为什么总给他一种压力，还有失踪的委托人，她到底到哪里去了？

一种不安隐隐中掌握了他，但他很会面对压力，那就是暂时不去想它。

他展开了地图，黑蔷薇作为核心产业主体都在地下——地上是一间规模中等的赌场，完美的伪装。

他的工作一般会呆在地下一层，而资料上显示客人乘坐的电梯本身不会显示地下楼层，只有刷了卡，vip或者高层的员工卡才会直接降到相应楼层，低级员工有专用楼梯，而他们这些特殊的员工则是通过楼梯旁的电梯。

黑蔷薇本身迁址过三次，最后盛开在这栋专门为其打造的巢穴中，结构图复杂地看着但丁眼疼，每个门都有不同的权限要求……相必光是接近目标就要花不小的功夫。

“蕾蒂有事真的很可惜……其实这次任务三个人才更加妥当，翠西制造骚乱，你是主攻手，蕾蒂看监控为你开门，其实我这边也可以联系其他恶魔猎人但我知道你不会跟其他人类合作——现在你需要自己先关闭监控然后不制造骚乱地接近目标了，可以做到吗？”

“当然。”要挡住半魔，人类的科技起码还得多进化十年。

“然后很不幸的，没有让你收拾行李的时间了。”莫里森压低了帽子，微笑地说道：“你要在后天报道，但是你猜怎么着？从这里开车过去要两天。”

但丁无奈地点点头，突然想到他还有个麻烦在事务所，不禁觉得有些心理性头疼。没有办法他只好求助莫里森：“我不在的这几天你可以帮忙照顾一下维吉尔吗？”

“维吉尔？”中介人很快反应过来，“你是说你哥？”

“嗯，可能需要一些比较，“贴心”的照顾……“比如说穿衣洗漱等等，但丁越发觉得麻烦，为什么他前两天没什么感觉呢？

莫里森听到这话一迟疑，但最后还是决定和但丁说，“你知道只要你说，帕蒂会很高兴帮你这个忙吧？事实上你这个情况雇人来做会很麻烦，她也是最好的选择。”

他想尽可能的减少维吉尔和普通人类接触的机会，他哥现在的状态很容易对普通人类造成伤害。但是他和翠西都要出任务，蕾蒂有事外出，这个情况下和维吉尔接触过且没有排异反应的帕蒂确实是最合适人选。

至于更私人的一些事情其实也不需要她去做，毕竟自己最多四天之后就会回来。

“但是你们上次相处好像不太愉快，帕蒂不愿意告诉我——你们到底出什么事了？”

“没什么。”就是维吉尔差点把我打进地里，而小帕蒂差点吓死罢了。但丁现在真的不知道帕蒂会不会产生心理阴影，她会不会害怕维吉尔？

“你必须要跟我说，我才能解决它。”莫里森扬了扬眉。

但丁犹豫了一下还是这么说，“这是我和他之间的事，帕蒂可能会受了点刺激，但是不是很严重——你可以去问问帕蒂问她愿不愿意。”

他想了想补充道：“如果她愿意的话让她注意饭就点披萨撕一半给维吉尔，记得给她一点红魂粉末让她撒在上面，如果维吉尔不吃就算了不要管……”

但丁絮絮叨叨的说了一堆注意事项，也不管莫里森到底有没有记住，他只是一股脑地把自己想到的吐出来，比起“告诉”更像“抱怨”，他觉得自己简直就是为了维吉尔完全的改变了。

“……如果帕蒂不愿意的话，你叫一些人把事务所的窗户和门都钉起来，出现什么状况的话你就叫m，你就委托其他的恶魔猎人过来处理掉。”他本来想说你有事就叫我，想想觉得不应该这样。

完全魔化的维吉尔就只是个熟悉的怪物，它会在人间大开杀戒，而但丁不会给它这个机会。

他说完这话，向莫里森表示了一下，又上楼去看了一下那个男人。维吉尔还是一动不动地躺在床上，但丁站在他身边，觉得好像在参加葬礼，于是摸了摸老哥温热的脸。

这个男人真的很麻烦，他这一生最讨厌麻烦却总是不厌其烦地给他擦屁股，小时候斯巴达还评价过他们俩说但丁不安分维吉尔更乖，当时他还不服气地挑战老爸结果被小时候的维吉尔在旁边阴阳怪气地嘲讽了一番，看着那时候的他们谁能想到现在呢？

他下了楼，最后还是只带了他亲爱的双枪和装在吉他盒里的叛逆。弯腰钻进驾驶座，老旧汽车发出不堪重负的吼声，在喷出黑烟后缓缓启动了，但丁看着事务所的招牌在右视镜里越变越小：“下次回来之后希望还能看到一个完整的事务所。”他祈祷着。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一开始写这篇就是想写小妈和女儿的互动，结果最后却变成了这个样子呜呜我也想拥有一双会写现代家庭纷争的手

在除了午饭和睡觉时间外的时间都在开车，但丁终于在约定时间前赶到了目的地，不多不少刚好二十分钟。

赌场是一幢算得上恢弘的建筑，张扬地坐落在城市的黄金地段。但丁开着车毫不留情地将其挤进一辆辆豪车之间，一般来应征的不会这么显眼，有的为了保密有的因为自卑。而但丁不一样，他不在乎。

把车锁上，他大摇大摆地从正门走了进去，上层的保安看着他一副穷困潦倒的样子张嘴就要把他赶出去。他把员工证从大衣的口袋里掏出晃了晃，就看着保安夹着尾巴闭口不谈了。

上面和下面总归是不一样的世界，上层的保安都知道这一点。或许他们是感到恐惧，而但丁认为两者的不同在于赌场就算再肮脏还是挂着官方发的牌，而下面那个则是不管在哪个世界都该被原地焚毁的可燃垃圾。

他记得他们用的电梯要从一楼安全通道里的一扇门进去，经验以致他很快就找准了位置。电梯异常的狭窄，半魔觉得自己简直是一具尸体，被塞进棺材运到第十八层地狱。

“托尼·雷德格雷夫。”出了电梯但丁向着早就在这里等候的管理员出示了证件——那是个年轻女人，在昏暗的灯光下也能看得出她面容姣好，但丁想知道是什么让她会愿意在这里工作。

女人因为这个明显是假名的名字挑了挑眉，不过在这里工作的人多少都有自己的理由，特别是这些清洁工，她看的多了。

“我叫琳达，琳达·坎贝尔。”她礼貌性的做了个自我介绍。和正规的经营场所不同，她的工作牌上只有职位而没有名字，“你的工作内容你应该已经知道了，但是我还是要提醒你一点，‘客户就是上帝’。”

她没有继续说下去，但但丁知道她要表达什么。不管你看见了什么都不允许干涉与外传。女人微微抬着头看着他，但丁与她对视，眯起了眼睛，“好的，我一定会铭记于心。”

经过专门的，狭窄阴暗的员工通道，琳达带着他到了员工休息室——门上挂着这样的牌子。女人站在一边等着他推开门，“见见你的新搭档。”她说。

她就送到这了，但丁知道她是这个意思。

这个所谓的员工休息室和它的牌子一点不相符，但丁本来还以为这地方会长得像电视剧中的高中体育社团换衣室，或是至少像一个真正的休息室那样，可惜两者都不是。

这个房间给人的第一印象就是压抑，极度的压抑。但丁猜是因为两边靠墙的铁质柜子给人太多的压迫感。光线倒是比外面要明亮许多，内嵌在天花板上的灯发出惨白的光线。但丁猜这是为了让他们护理枪械，但除此之外他在这里看不到一丝有关休息的要素。

有个人等在那里，是个白人，大概一米八左右，比他矮上半个头。前军人？雇佣兵？但丁不动声色地打量着他。

不知为何这个男人给了他一种很奇怪的感觉，是因为这身肌肉？他比起枪应该更擅长近身格斗。

要进行那个任务首先就要独自行动，这意味着很快能在未来他要撂倒这位“新搭档”。但丁不确定要用怎样的力度才能摆平这位搭档而不杀了他，人类就是这样，在脆弱和坚韧之间来回摆动。

“接下来如果有任务你就听从他的话行动。”女管理员站在门外这么说，一说完她就顺手把门合上，特制的门与门框相接的时候发出一声巨响。

黑蔷薇设置清洁工这一职位，是为了铲除不需要的人，他们需要这些人又害怕他们，但丁扫视着整个空间，不知道在哪里就安装着一个毒气喷射装置呢？

“我是托尼·雷德格雷夫，你以后的搭档。”准确的来说是你之后六个小时的搭档，但丁淡淡地说，没有伸出手。

那个男人没有出声，只是用布满血丝的眼睛看着他，但丁也懒得和这类人打交道。休息室没有椅子，他就这么把吉他盒扔在地上，自己靠在柜子上闭着眼假寐。

这个房间有股很浓重的血腥味，但丁猜到了上一个“搭档”是怎么没的了，贝利卡把他们当狗，但他们肯定不全是疯狗——这个人可不一定，也许就是因为这样但丁的工作才来的那么快。

一旦精神开始微微放松他就开始想到停留在事务所的维吉尔。  
他开车离开的第一个晚上莫里森就打了电话给他，说帕蒂同意了，但是仅限于喂食和打扫卫生的项目；紧接着帕蒂本人也打了电话给他，大骂他没有责任心，到临走的时候才把事情一股脑地丢给他，但丁拿着手机装作耳聋。

第二天晚上帕蒂又打来了电话，女孩在电话里别扭地告诉他维吉尔比她想象中还好。

“他跟你说话了？”但丁很惊奇，在经历过那件事之后他差不多可以确定这个维吉尔确实保留了一部分以前保留下来的习惯，比如战斗的本能，但他不知道他可以组织语言了。

“嗯……其实也不算吧。”帕蒂扭捏地说，“但是他，嗯，很好讲话？”

但丁这下是觉得真的神了，他没想到还能在父母之外的人口中听到对维吉尔的评价这么温和的。

要是蕾蒂的话会说他偏执冷酷不知道在想什么。

“啊也不能这么说吧！总之就是一些小细节让我觉得他比你好多了！”女孩又恢复了往常的状态，在电话里大叫了起来，但丁把手机离耳朵远了点，无奈地说，“既然这样我就放心了。”

他们又说了点有的没的女孩就挂断了电话，她说自己要睡美容觉而且长途电话好贵，但丁听着她那边传来的嘟嘟声，觉得莫名地松了口气。

他在车上沉沉睡去，竟也是一夜无梦。

——————

实话说，帕蒂现在很紧张。

她像平时那样站在Devil May Cry事务所前，穿着华丽的小裙子。她的指尖触摸到了布满划痕而极具老旧气息的事务所大门，咽了口口水还是敲了敲门——但丁这个家伙从不锁门，她也习惯了直接推门而入，但是想到昨天那个男人她就忍不住做出这样的举动。

当然没有人来应门，所以最后她还是自己推开了门。

看着和以前一模一样的事务所，她莫名地觉得这里变得空旷又冷清。

她看向墙上的壁钟，它显示着现在是下午三点，帕蒂感受到自己的心脏跳得很快。

她是不是应该先上楼看看那个人的状态？不对门又没锁说不定他自己就出去了，不管怎么说先把这里收拾收拾吧。

这么想着，她从老地方拿出扫把，系上围裙，把抹布放在一旁备用，开始了日常的清洁工作。

可能是前几天清理过一次的原因，地板上意外地干净，太干净了，说不定但丁终于克服自己的懒病开始做卫生了？不会吧？  
她哼着歌，老实说，劳动让她感到愉快。

直到她撞到了什么，她的第一反应本来以为是但丁乱放的椅子是什么的，但是这个触感很明显是人，她抬头一看，外形和但丁如出一辙的男人低着头，浅色的眼睛盯着她，一言不发。

她那一刻差点要吓得尖叫了起来，还好最后一丝理智制止了她——他什么时候下来的？她发誓她可什么都没听到！

“啊，维吉尔先生……”她也不知道为什么自己每次看到这个男人都要用上敬语，明明在算她半个监护人的但丁面前她都是直接称呼名字的，后来她思考了一下发现可能是气质问题。

虽然很吓人——不仅是这次无声的接近，还有他看人的感觉和平时的动作，但是并不让人觉得恐怖。帕蒂曾经直面到过不止一只想要她的性命的恶魔，接近那些恶魔给她的感觉是一种深入骨髓的冰凉的恐惧，在维吉尔身边则没有这种感觉。

这也是为什么她愿意接下这桩麻烦事，虽然她绝对要像但丁抱怨一番。

和昨天一样，男人没有反应。帕蒂回想到上一次他说话是因为他的那把刀，少女向男人的腰间看去，果然发现那把刀正顺从地别在他的腰间。

她眨了眨眼睛，“维吉尔先生，你可以先到沙发上坐一下吗？”

男人没有反应，少女指向他身后的红色沙发，“沙发，那边的那个，你上次坐的那个你知道吧？坐上去。”她跑到沙发边，看到维吉尔跟着她的动作转过身来。

“坐下，懂吗？”她示范了一遍，本来她没期待着真的能得到反馈，但令人震惊的是他照做了。

这么观察，男人的的动作很不自然，就像提线木偶被人牵扯着进行，帕蒂有点担心他会不会摔倒，但是想到昨天他殴打但丁的时候好像也出什么大问题就不再担心了。

她继续着自己的清扫工作，既然维吉尔已经下来了那么她就可以上去了。其实她不是很想上楼，但丁没阻止过她上楼所以半魔的房间早就被女孩巡视过了，当然也看到了不少少儿不宜的东西。

但她还是尽职尽责的，既然答应了但丁要把事务所照顾好不管发生了什么她都会完成自己的“使命”。

她上了楼，但丁的房间还是那样的凌乱——咋看之下没有什么特别的，但是帕蒂知道令人反胃的东西都都堆在床下呢！

她以前都是草草看过就完事，但这次任务在身，她皱起眉，捏住鼻子做好了从底下扫出一堆陈年披萨盒子的准备。

在确实扫出不少垃圾之后帕蒂无语了，她该表扬还好但丁一定会把披萨吃完吗？不然这个房间的气味……女孩抖了抖，继续打扫着。

突然有什么东西吸引了她的眼球。“这是书？”她自言自语着，把那本东西从地上捡起来。比起书更像是笔记，她理性上知道该把它放好，自己不该越过这条线，但无奈好奇心使然，她决定要是看到什么她不应该看到的内容绝对会第一时间放下。

笔记上覆满了灰尘，帕蒂就这么拿着都觉得自己的手不干净，少女叹息一声拿了抹布简单的擦拭了表面，她观察过了，这本笔记的封皮是皮质的，完全可以直接擦。

本子上了年头了，内页有点快要散架迹象，但看得出来做工很精致，是手工制作的？她不知道。

翻开第一页，奇怪的是这是女人的字迹，帕蒂第一时间想到了但丁桌面上的那个照片，无论自己追问多少次但丁都会轻描淡写带过的那个人。

这是她的东西吗？帕蒂不确定，但是这上面的内容好像没什么特别的，只是一些采购的记录，她觉得自己看下去应该没有问题。

第二页也是采购记录，蔬菜的名称和现在好像有点不一样，有些帕蒂不知道是什么东西，但是青菜猪肉什么的总是相通的，这是个妻子的记事本啊，帕蒂意识到。

那个女人已经是别人的妻子了吗？女孩免不觉得有些悲伤，看过的电视剧情节马上在她脑海中集结，编织出一个美好悲伤的浪漫故事。

帕蒂粗略地翻了下，后面几页都是各种事项的记录，除了采购记录还有像房顶需要翻修什么的，记录下面偶尔会有女人的感想。

突然一个名字抓住了她的眼球，【维吉尔说这几天都没睡好，是床垫的原因吗？记得要检查。】

她不自觉地张大了嘴巴，这是维吉尔的妻子……？不，应该是母亲吧？

也就说这是但丁和维吉尔母亲的笔记，为什么会被扔到这里呢？

难道他也……帕蒂回想起与但丁相识的那个事件，在她说起母亲的时候男人是面无表情的，但是他的内心真的有看起来这么不在乎吗？帕蒂觉得自己好像更了解但丁了一点。

又翻了几页，但丁和维吉尔的名字交替出现地越来越频繁，帕蒂看着这本笔记，觉得好像看到了两个少年逐渐长大的过程。

【今天要记得给维吉尔买书，买文学？诗集？不要忘了还要给但丁买冰淇淋。】

【但丁他跑过来抱怨维吉尔打掉了他的门牙，但是我看的时候他的牙好像已经有要再生出来的迹象了，看来他们还是更像斯巴达呀。】

这几页中间夹着一张照片，原本好像是黏在哪一页的，但是这么多年过去了早就开胶了，主人便随意地把它夹在里面。

照片终究是抵不过岁月的侵蚀，画面变得斑驳不清了，只能看到上面是两个一模一样的孩子，浅色的头发整齐地梳成三七分，只是一个向左一个向右；两个孩子都穿着体面而整洁的服装，一丝不苟地好像少爷一般。

虽然长得差不多但是两人的表情完全不一样，帕蒂猜那个笑着的是但丁，严肃的是维吉尔。

说起来她真的有看到过但丁笑吗？帕蒂不确定，她欣赏了一下照片就又把它夹回去，相信这也是主人珍贵的回忆。

记录还在进行着，只是采购的东西和一开始相比不管是量还是种类都少了不少，衣物的占比倒越变越大，看得出来字迹的主人非常用心。

【他们两个今天好像又打起来了，我过去看的时候还骗我说没有……希望他们长大之后可以更和谐一点。】

【剩下的钱不多了……果然还是要做点手工活吗？】

【冬天快到了，记得给两个孩子添置冬服，去年的果然已经穿不上了呀……】

中之后的几页都只有字迹潦草的记录而没了这位女士的附录，帕蒂快速翻过这几页，感觉有点不妙。笔记上的记录也逐渐从冬天过度到夏天，快要入秋了，帕蒂看到上面的记录这么想到。

又是几页过去，备注再度出现了，帕蒂松了口气，却发现很快地，回忆就这么到达了结局。

【孩子们好像有点不适应新环境，多买点食材吧。】  
笔记突兀地中断了。

帕蒂一愣，她猜这位温柔的女士在现在应该已经逝去了，但是她没想到会这么快，太突然了……她摸着粗糙的书页，感到有点复杂。

她怀着复杂的心情接着向下翻，接下来的几页都是空页，正当她觉得之后什么都没有的时候男人的字迹嚣张地出现在了书页上。

【今天回去的时候找到了这个，总觉得就这么放着好像有点不太好，随便写点什么。】

帕蒂猜这是但丁写的，意外的他的字看起来还可以，没有想象中那么不堪入目。

她向后翻去，后面的内容她有点看不懂。

【今天几号了来着？是不是该给蒙德斯庆祝个死亡一百天？好像还差那么几天但是无所谓随便吧。

项链就那么融合在一起被斯巴达吸收了，也不知道维吉尔知道了是怎么想的。】

帕蒂有些奇怪，之前的笔记中也出现了斯巴达这个名字，当时她猜那是兄弟俩的父亲，但是现在怎么又出现了一个斯巴达？帕蒂把疑问藏在心中翻开了下一页。

下一页的字迹猛地变得缭乱起来，字迹主人用想要划烂纸张的力气在上面写下这样的内容。

【该死的怎么会这样，到底为什么，维吉尔你是在惩罚我吗？】

这样的字占满了一整页，帕蒂心中的不解逐渐膨胀，她有点不安了起来，但还是翻了下去。

【昨天晚上又梦见了维吉尔，真是的这个男人还不愿意放过我吗？死了之后还更纠缠。】

帕蒂一惊，她以为自己看错了，但接下来连着几条都是差不多的内容。

【今天梦的内容有一部分是他跳下塔那个场景循环播放，另一部分是他被蒙德斯撕烂了，起床差点吐了。】

【今天还好，就梦到他，原本的他穿着Nelo Angelo那身要把我捅死，没得逞。】

接下来的笔记就像是什么梦境记录册一样，字迹变得更为潦草，最后的几页帕蒂已经辨别不出来内容了。

她很确定这些“他”都是说的维吉尔，但是为什么？

说起来但丁说维吉尔是他的哥哥，但是前者比他看上去小上不少，这点也很奇怪。

一个理论在她的心中逐渐成型，难道其实维吉尔早就死了，但丁用了什么办法，也许是和恶魔做交易让他借尸还魂？

结合着男人的表现，帕蒂越想越有可能，不禁觉得有点毛骨悚然。

不对不对，但丁他可是嫉恶魔如仇，他怎么可能自己用这些歪门邪道呢。

但是帕蒂真的不知道，她从小就和自己唯一的亲人分散，她自认不了解兄弟姐妹之间的情谊。

犹豫了一下，她抱着笔记跑了下去，问维吉尔是除了问但丁之外最快的揭开迷惑的方式。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 主要的原创女角色在这章出场了，实话说原本她只是为了推动剧情而自然而然出现的工具人，“这里需要一个这样的孩子”于是她出现了，各种地方捏得都很随意……但写到后面也寄托了一些感情，希望她可以被喜欢！

但是当帕蒂下楼的时候，她发现维吉尔已经闭着眼睛像是睡着了一样，看着他的那个平静的表情，帕蒂又不想打扰他了，便犹豫着要不要后退。

然而男人没给她这个机会，维吉尔感受到她的接近主动抬起了头，和但丁一模一样的浅蓝色瞳孔看的她有点发怵。

帕蒂慢慢靠近男人最终还是将笔记递了出去，她小声问道：“维吉尔先生，那个，你还记得这个吗？”

男人的视线从她的脸上转移到了书上，帕蒂心惊胆颤的，他会不会像昨天一样突然发狂啊？她在心里拍着自己的胸脯，应该不会的不要乱想。

然而维吉尔只是从她的手中抽走了那本书，帕蒂看到男人的手指在书封上摩挲。

外面下午的阳光透过窗户在男人的身上轻柔地铺上一层金色的轻纱，雕像一般的男人此时看起来好像在怀念他早已逝去的母亲。  
那个人看到现在的维吉尔会感到欣慰吗？

“维吉尔先生？”帕蒂试探性的这么说，没有再接到反馈，于是她不自觉后退了一步。应该没什么的吧？她安慰自己，准备把楼上的垃圾清理完之后就去准备晚饭——当然不会买披萨！这个地方不需要更多的披萨盒子了。

莫里森在她答应下来之后给了她一袋红色的粉末，说是要撒在维吉尔的那一份上，却嘱咐她自己不要食用。这难道是什么新的调味料？看这个颜色，难道因为太辣所以她不能吃吗？当然她是不会尝试的。

在打扫卫生的过程中她在楼上的床边发现了一个杯子，随意放置在地上的杯子里面干涸的红色印记闻起来有股血的味道，帕蒂没敢多想只是把那个杯子洗干净。等那个家伙回来之后她要好好和他谈谈一些关于生活作息的事情，女孩气鼓鼓地想，首先从这个杯子开始。

在外面买了东西回来后天已经快黑了，路灯一盏接一盏地亮了起来，暖黄色的光晕打在地面上，帕蒂打了个哈欠，今天忙了一天还一直紧绷着精神，她有点困了。

回到事务所，金发的女孩把灯打开，发现维吉尔还是坐在原处，笔记本在他的大腿上摊开，他在看里面的内容吗？

帕蒂想起来但丁在后面写着的那些内容，突然怀疑自己把这本东西给维吉尔是不是做错了什么，但是不管那么多了，但丁应该不会介意的。

把手里的东西放在了但丁的办公桌上，再把食物拆开。她不知道维吉尔喜欢吃什么，但是面包总是没错的吧！帕蒂拿出维吉尔的那一份撕开莫里森给她的袋子把里面的粉末撒了上去。

细小的红魂碎片在灯光下有种晶莹剔透的感觉。

帕蒂拿着食物走到维吉尔面前递给了他，男人抬起头看着她，顺从的接了过来，帕蒂看着他，却发现他也只是接过来罢了。

女孩叹了口气，把自己的那一份也拆开，咬了一口作为示范。还好不用她含着东西解释维吉尔就明白了这个东西的作用。

她看着男人有条不絮地优雅地吃着面包，要不是他和但丁确实是从一个模子里刻出来的，她真的会怀疑两者之间的血缘关系。要知道，她可是看到过但丁在半分钟内解决一个12寸的披萨！

她眨了眨眼睛，意识到自己看太久了，久到她眼前的男人已经解决掉他那一份而又盯着她看的程度了——她有看那么久吗？她意识到这对兄弟确实还有其他相似的地方，比如吃东西很快。

她三两下解决完自己的面包，看了看壁钟，发现自己应该走了，但是把维吉尔就这么放在这里不管的话他会不会一直坐在这里直到天亮？

但是……帕蒂有点脸红，再怎么说照顾到安置一个成年男子睡觉的程度也太过了！她匆忙把自己的包拿在手里，向维吉尔挥挥手作告别，便心虚地逃走了。

临出门前她有点犹豫但还是没有关灯，让维吉尔一个人在一片黑暗中坐在那里让她有点儿于心不忍。

走出几米远后她回头看事务所。暖黄的灯光从窗户那里隐隐约约地透出来。她抿了抿嘴，下定决心明天早点过来。

晚上在孤儿院她给但丁打了电话，埋怨他随随便便就把他哥就这样托付给她。恶魔猎人在电话里轻轻地笑了，夸她很可靠。虽然知道这只是那个男人用来搪塞地话语，女孩手指绕着电话线，还是有点脸红。

第二天她再过来的时候，维吉尔没有坐在那个沙发上，这让她松了口气。她在二楼找到了他——他还在看那本书。

帕蒂的心猛地揪了起来，她眨了眨眼睛，犹豫着到底要不要跟他说，想了想觉得还是要说一下，这样但丁过来的时候她就可以告诉他她劝过了，真的！

“那个，维吉尔先生？”她试着叫了他的名字，男人回过头来，她便接着说了：“那本笔记……你看了多久啦？”

没有回应，她硬着头皮继续话题。“你很喜欢看书吗维吉尔先生？”不不这个问题不好，根本就是完全脱离了话题嘛！

“额……你们的母亲是个什么样的人啊？但丁他都从来不提自己的家人……”她踌躇了一会，选了这么个问题。这么一想，她直到前天才知道但丁有个哥哥呢！

男人看着她，意外地做出了一个很人性化的动作——他抿了抿嘴，帕蒂以为她又得不到回应了，但事情并非如此。在等了一小会之后她听见男人说：“你叫什么名字？”

“啊？我叫帕蒂·罗耶尔！”她吓了一跳，直接这么回答了，这是她在这个男人口中听到的第一个句子！突破性的进展！

她有点惊喜，转念一想到明明刚见面的时候她就说过自己的名字了，自觉又发现这俩一个共同点，不喜欢听人说话。

女孩又等了一会，期待能从维吉尔口中听到更多的话，却看见他又恢复了之前那副木讷的样子，放下了他那本暂时取代了阎魔刀一直拿在手里的笔记，转为阖上眼休息了起来。

帕蒂蹑手蹑脚离开了这个房间尽量不发出别的声音，觉得心情莫名的好。这是帕蒂的又一次胜利！她在心中无声地对自己讲。

————————

但丁睁开眼，夹杂着电流声的女人的声音从他背后铁柜后某个地方传来，是琳达的声音。经由电子设备传送的女人的声音听起来也像是个无机质的人造产物了。

“负二层有客人猝死了。”

他看着自己的前辈打开门向外面走去，丝毫没有跟他解释的念头，但丁微微侧头，跟了上去。

虽然不知道翠西做了什么，但这一定是她造成的。穿过来时经过的通道，肉看到眼可见的灰尘漂浮在空气中，但丁猜平时他们这些“清洁工”根本就没事要做，更多的则是起到威慑的作用。

从特制的员工通道可以自由地在地下三层中走动，但是地图上显示从这条通道能到达的地方极其稀少。如果要到另一边的“商品”通道以及它所相连的监控室和贝利卡的办公室就必须要穿过负二层的大堂。

黑蔷薇的本体中负一层是单独的房间，客户如果有看上的商品可以直接在那里进行验货工作，如果是想要选择租借也是在那里进行。负二层，也就是但丁的目标，则是运行着类似蒙面派对的规则。

而负三层……但丁危险地眯起了眼睛，是上流社会最喜欢的环节，彰显财力和地位的拍卖。

他顺从地跟在金发男人后面，快步通过员工通道。为了清洁工所打造的通道就如同楼房之间的水管一般将他们挤压着输送到指定地点。但丁突然想起了某个著名的管道工，感慨着这样的工作可并不轻松。

他的前辈推开门，一瞬间汹涌而出的音乐声冲击着但丁的耳膜，比常人更敏锐的听力此刻是一种折磨，还好他习惯了。

故作昏暗的灯光下有个女孩背对着人群正等着他们，她看上去最多不过十五岁，也就比帕蒂大一点。她有着琥珀色的眼睛，精致的容貌，但一举一动都给了但丁一种不祥的预感，这个少女给人的非人感太强了，就像恶魔一样。

她一言不发，穿过一堆不可直视的“东西”带着他们找到了那个“猝死”的客人——翠西的手法不可谓是不粗暴，戴着面具的男人胸膛被撕开，血腥混进了空气中弥漫的酒精味中。

“我也不知道怎么回事，”她说话了，这时候的她看起来又像是人类了。她不断颤抖着，露出害怕的神情，“我反应过来的时候他就已经这样了，不是我的错啊！”

就算是情绪如此激动她依然压抑着自己的声音，但丁看着这个女孩，为自己不能救她而感到悲伤。

“明白了。”前辈冷淡地说，他指使着但丁把尸体扛起来，“你也跟着我们一起走。”

“不要！”她尖叫出来，期待着能有着什么用处，可惜少女的声音掺杂在震耳欲聋的音乐声中毫不起眼，“求你了，我真的不知道发生了什么！和我无关啊！”

她求助的视线在两位清洁工身上来回转移。翠西怎么还没进行下一步动作？但丁咬了咬牙，如果现在和他们走了，她在离开这个地方阖上门的那一刻就会死。

被安置在这里就意味着她的价值并不大，而她年龄也大了，有购买意向的客人比起她会选择一个更小更安静的孩子。

他倒数着，然后从刚才就一直被期盼着的爆炸声取代了从刚才开始就意图谋杀他的音乐。

爆炸的规模很小，翠西为了不伤害到这里的孩子们只准备了小剂量的炸药，但是她将其分散在各个区域，此时一齐引爆给人的感觉很是一般声势浩大。

翠西比他前来一天，这对于恶魔来说准备工作足以做到完善。  
尖叫和咒骂声顿时一齐充斥在整个空间里，好巧不巧顶上的灯光也一块消失，在场的人类陷入了恐慌之中。

趁此机会但丁一记手刀打晕了他的搭档——他其实不确定自己有没有打晕他，但是无所谓，只要暂时地争取到时间就好，然后利用他良好的夜间视力迅速赶到了位于大厅舞台后的商品通道的入口处。

出了这么一出少女的性命应该暂时无忧，比起解决掉一个无用商品其他清洁工更倾向于来抓捕他。但丁这么想着，快速通过了那里。

监控室位于负一层，他需要通过这个通道去到那里。

推门进入通道，这个地方比他们的水管更具有现代气息，但是和真正的员工通道比起来却更像医院的走廊。白炽灯灯光在光滑的青白色墙壁上反复折射，给人一种此处没有生命存在的错觉。

伸手掏出黑象牙打碎走廊尽头的监控摄像头，在大厅发生了爆炸的情况下监控室的人应该不会注意到有几个不属于爆炸范围内的摄像头失去了影像。

他听见了人的脚步声，在发生了爆炸这样的情况下，管理层会第一时间派专业人士赶往现场，他做好了和才共事不久的其他同事再见面的准备。

在打晕几个人类之后挡在他面前的不是别人，却正是那个本该晕倒在地的“前辈”，而他看起来也不是为了维护现场秩序这样的工作。

此刻身高已经突破两米的他一手提着刚才的少女，冷冰冰地看着但丁。

“斯巴达之子，既然你敢来到这里，就要做出死在这里的觉悟！”他吼叫着，喷出黄绿色的黏液，人类的伪装在他身上撕裂开，露出里面独眼的怪物。

“救救我！”少女尖叫了出来，她的嗓子此时已经极为沙哑。她蹬着腿，双手无力地扒着恶魔握着她脖颈的那只手，但丁看出来此时的她已经快休克了。

他皱着眉，从吉他盒里抽出叛逆，将盒子随意地一抛决定速战速决，那个男人已经知道他混进来的事情了吗？但是翠西那边应该没有暴露，不然事情也无法发展到这一步。

狭小的走廊限制了双方的发挥，拥有枪械的但丁此时无疑是占据了上风，但是那个恶魔持续不断地用女孩来挡枪，在差点射穿少女的肝脏四次后但丁怒了，半魔人化后直接将叛逆插入了恶魔的独眼。

“咳，咳咳。”令人震惊的是少女被放下来后竟然没有直接失去意识，她捂住喉咙咳嗽了起来，眼泪弄脏了她的脸，而泪痕在脸颊上肆意横行。但丁拉着她的胳膊强行把她拉了起来，又带着她快步走进走廊一侧的门里，这里看起来像个普通的杂物间，其他人类的声音在外面响了起来，似乎是因为走廊里战斗的痕迹感到慌乱。

但丁站在那里耐心地等着她恢复过来。

“谢谢你，”咳嗽完又小声抽泣的她终于停下来，沙哑的声音勉强对他道了声谢谢，但丁点点头，接着就要出去——但是被少女叫住了。

“请问……我可以跟你一起走吗？”令人惊讶的是她顿了顿，发出了这样的请求，但丁承认她现在看起来有那么一点像帕蒂让他很难直接拒绝她，但最终理智占了上风，他回绝了她。

“你应该在这里呆着。”他冷冷地说。

“你救了我的命，我想报答你！”少女急促地说，考虑到这样的话无法打动男人，她又补充道：“我在这里算是年龄最大的那些……人，我对这个地方很了解，不管你想要去哪里我都可以帮你指路！”

但丁抬眼看了她一眼，她有求于他所以先甩出了自己的筹码。“你要什么？”

少女的动作停止了，呆坐在地上的她撕着自己破烂不堪的裙子的一角，“我别无所求……我想跟着你。”

“就算没有这个事件我也快死了。”她艰难地说，“这里的商品到了十六岁就会被‘处理’掉。”有的运气好会留在这里做管理者，有的会被送到其他的地方，但是更多的都是莫名其妙的就死了。”

“我不想死在这里！”她这么叫着，再一次地哭了出来。“那些人一定是因为那个女人做了什么才会死的！”

但丁还是摇摇头，“你跟着我可能还没到你16岁就死了。”他淡淡地说。“而且我的朋友在这之后会处理这里的事，你会离开的。”

令但丁有些意外的是少女反而更坚定了起来，“求您了，我真的知道很多事，我可以帮你的！只要您愿意带我出去！”

“你到底要什么？”他再次问道，知道可以离开后少女给出来的理由便没有了说服力，他不相信她要的是这个。

她坐在地上一言不发，不再颤抖而是低着头，但丁看着她。

“……我要看着贝利卡·斯劳福德死。”棕发的少女突然抬起头，坚定地说出这句话后又弯下了腰杆，仿佛光是说出这句话就用掉了她全部的勇气。

他和少女对视，觉得她有点像他在特米尼格遇到的那个蕾蒂，她们都还小，一无所有只剩下一腔的怒火支撑着她们前行。

“……你知道阿特雷斯在哪里吗？”但丁妥协了，如果放着她不管她将陷入更危险的境地，而他对这样的人又总是多一分耐心。但丁决定一出这里就让她离开。

阿特雷斯是贝利卡那个“丈夫”的名字，他的资料上一片空白，没有照片，没有资料，只有一个名字，再符合不过一个恶魔的身份。

“你是说前一段时间过来的那个新的经理吗？”少女反问他，但丁有点惊讶，黑蔷薇的权利已经在那个时候就转交给了恶魔吗？

不，只是经理罢了，黑蔷薇真正的所有人还是贝利卡，这点暂时还没被改变。

“是的，你知道他在哪里吗？”他半蹲下来这么问道，少女脸上露出一丝迷茫，她掩饰地很好，但是瞒不过但丁。

“他在自己的办公室，一定是这样的！”她急忙说，虽然是假的但丁也佩服她能这样说出来的气魄。

她不清楚阿特雷斯在哪里，只是按照经验和习惯推测他在那里，虽然不准确但是有价值。但丁摸着自己的下巴，觉得可以给她一个机会。

“我接受你的委托，我会让你看到她的死，而报酬是你的自由，你愿意吗？

女孩毫不犹豫地说成交。

反而是但丁开始惊讶了，他反问了一句，“……值得吗？”

“值得。”他们对视着，棕发的少女毫不犹豫地把自己的灵魂出卖给了恶魔。

但丁真的是不理解她怎么想的，如果现在他坐在自己办公桌前说不定他会好好思考一番，但现在很明显没有那个时间。爆炸声再度响起，是第二波爆炸。

第一波是行动开始的信号，第二波则是为他开路让他成功到达监控室的工具，他已经晚了。但丁皱眉，决定先就这么带上少女继续任务。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 虽然之前但丁已经打过一场了但那个还挺简略的所以可以说从这章开始打戏开始占据大头，开始表现出act的特征（x）  
> 写的时候觉得我打戏很烂回过神来看前面的文戏发现比打戏还烂，太惨了

但丁伸手把少女拉起来，然后把门打开。刚才经过的人类已经全部离开了，空荡的走廊这时候成了恶魔的狂欢乐园，但丁把双枪拿在手上，对准那些怪物毫不犹豫地扣下了扳机。

少女带着他先找到了前往监控室的路，在路上他宰杀了数只像那个“清洁工”一样的恶魔，很明显阿特雷斯已经发现他了，但丁也就顺势放弃了射击摄像头这类无用的行为。

她一直跟在他身后，只用话语指着路，而在他与恶魔大打出手的时候躲起来。她很聪明，或许再出去之后也能成为一个恶魔猎人——牵扯进这样的事件中她已经不可能和恶魔撇清关系了，仿佛是一种命运。

乘坐着电梯，两人都一言不发，电梯顶上红色的数字缓慢地变化着，而数字屏的角落沾着鲜血。或许是气氛过于凝重最后少女没忍住，她小声地说道：“你叫我玛丽吧。”

“什么？”

“玛丽，我的名字。”她又补充道，“不要再用孩子或者那个谁来指代我了。”

“好——玛丽。”他念了一遍，这个简单过头的名字在他的舌尖上流转。她也没有姓氏，但丁意识到，这个名字可能都只是个代号。

随着叮的一声，“到了。”少女抬起头这么说，但丁嗯了一声，拿起了黑象牙准备应对等在电梯前的恶魔，“蹲下”，他说。

这里的恶魔未免也太多了点。开枪击倒两个试图扑入电梯的恶魔后但丁皱起眉，如果那个阿特雷斯只接管了这里几个月的时间的话这里不应该有这么多恶魔。

不安感在他心中发酵，恶魔猎人感到很烦躁，

他快步前往监控室，玛丽小跑着跟在他身后，很快两人就到达了监控室。

黑蔷薇总监控室的占地面积很大，数百个屏幕占满了一面墙，不仅如此还继续向着天花板逐渐延伸。深蓝的空间中央站着的是熟人，琳达·坎贝尔漂亮的金色长发整齐梳在脑后。

“你也不是人类？”但丁挑眉，如果她是恶魔的话不管怎么说但丁都会有点感觉的，比如那个一见面就让人觉得奇怪的前辈，但事实上他也就没怀疑过这个女人。

“我确实是个纯粹的人类。”她笑了，这时候的她看起来格外美丽，她撩过自己的长发，漫不经心地说，“但是在我向我主发誓效忠后，祂给了我这份力量——”

坚甲破开女人的衣物，她像那个男人一样身形暴涨到了三米以上，只是比起从她的身体里出现什么更像是她变成了什么。

她的头上出现了一对巨大的弯角，眼眶中的眼球变为了宝石一般的质感，而脸部的其他的位置则和身体一样被黑色的甲片包裹。

“你对我主来说很有用，但既然你要与我们为敌，那么你也就止步于此了。”女人的声音从那副身躯中传出，但丁依旧不能确定眼前这个怪物的本质——既不是人类，也不是恶魔。

“你从一开始就知道了我的身份？坎贝尔小姐你不进驻演艺圈真是浪费了你的天赋啊！”他前进一步，把一旁的女孩揽到身后，玛丽现在有点跟不上现在的发展。

坎贝尔那个女人她当然认识，谁都知道她以前也曾是商品，在被选中之后摇身一变成为了管理者，与贝利卡那个女人狼狈为奸。但是她不曾想过原来这条路的结局是这样的。

“我一开始确实不知道你的身份，这是我的失误——为了弥补这个错误，我现在会杀了你，把你的血肉献与我主。”

她从腰边抽出一根形象狰狞的鞭子，“受死吧但丁！”此时已完全变得低沉的嘶吼声从怪物的嘴里冲了出来，它挥舞着鞭子，鞭体上的倒刺在它身边的铁质地板上留下深深的凹痕。但丁可不想尝试被它打到的感觉。他皱眉，大叫着让玛丽离开这里，便立刻进行了魔人化。

怪物手中的鞭子以惊人的气势就要横扫眼前的一切，但丁跳了起来，希望玛丽有好好地躲起来，便握住叛逆向前突刺，大剑与怪物的外盔甲相接又弹开，但丁被冲击力震得右手麻了一半，眯了眯眼再度冲了上去。

在几个来回后很快他就发现了怪物的攻击模式。琳达作为一个普通人类虽然得到了这股强大的力量但很明显的不知道如何运用它，它只会简单的横扫，而防御也仅靠那身盔甲。

在切换为剑圣风格破开了她的防御之后很快巨大的怪物落入了下风，眼看着但丁就要给它最后一击，怪物却突然开始狂暴。恶魔猎人只觉得脚下一空，钢筋外的水泥全数碎裂，他发现他们掉下了负一层。

在地上翻滚了一下，他接近无伤，却看着不远处的玛丽也被牵连地掉了下去，便扑过去接住了她。

“谢谢你。”她站到地上第一时间表达了谢意，但丁扬了扬眉毛，看向那个怪物那边，它只差最后一击了，他叫女孩不要看。

“随便吧，但是你知道比这还要丑恶的东西我看过更多吧？”她闭上了眼睛，这么说。

但丁无言，他当然想得到女孩在这个地方长大她都遇到过什么。  
过于苛责的老师，相处不好的同伴，普通女孩担心的那些在她这里只能算是调剂品。

他向怪物走了过去，此时不像恶魔更不像人类的怪物用红宝石的眼睛看着他，好像要发出哀求，但它现在早就无法说出成调的话了——它的声带已经完全变形了。

但丁用叛逆斩下了败者的头颅，庆幸它像一个恶魔那样身体化作红魂，而不恢复成无头女人的样子。

——————

他们掉下来的地方正好就是那个硕大的舞厅的中心，这个地方在刚才因为爆炸的缘故客人早就被清空，所以大概是没有人员伤亡——但丁觉得很头疼，本来说不要引起骚动结果现在他和一个怪物一起把这个建筑毁了一半。

还是从刚开始离开的那个地方前往负三层，如果按照但丁以前对付恶魔的套路来看阿特雷斯应该会在那里等着他，但他现在不是很确定了，这个恶魔和他以前所遇到的恶魔都不大一样。

没有恶魔会试图转化人类，他回想着得出结论。比起进行“实验”这种过于人类的事情它们更喜欢壮大自己实力，这也是为什么蒙德斯的城堡如此空洞。

“你走吧。”但丁插着口袋突然这么说。

“什么？”

“我会杀了贝利卡，你不能再跟着我，“

“可是！”

“如果刚才我没注意到你也掉了下来，你现在就会因为肋骨骨折而痛苦不已，最后就这么无价值地死去。继续前行不适合你，不适合任何人类。”

“……或许是这样没错，”她想起来了，点点头， “但是我不会就停在这里。”

“你到底是为什么一定要看着贝利卡付出代价？”但丁转过身看着女孩的眼睛一字一句地说道。

少女沉默了，过了许久才回答道：“你总会知道的。”

“什么？”

她没有说话，只是用着一种近乎于祈求的眼神看着他。这和她之前哀求的时候露出的神情不一样，她现在不是在征求谁的意见，不是在做什么选择题，仔细估量着每个选择的价值。

但丁无言，他恨这样的场面。

他说，撇过头装着去注意着周围的环境从而避开少女的视线。  
“你会死。” “我已经做好准备了。”

但丁真的不明白为什么这些人一个两个的都这么固执。他不想承认自己在这个少女身上看到了某人的身影——他们都很聪明，却从不知什么叫转弯，只会埋头向着自己认定的目标冲刺，甚至不择手段。他们被现实掌控，从不向其屈服。

这么多年过去了，但丁发现这样的人很容易被折断，下场一般都不怎么好。

年轻时候的他或许会和少女在这里吵起来，就像他经常和那个人做的一样，吵到后面就开始动手试图用武力使对方接受自己的观点。不同的是但丁其实没有什么观点，他只是让维吉尔放轻松一点，不要真以为世界存亡都在自己肩上。

明明他还有个一模一样的弟弟，却从来不知道依靠他。  
他的思绪回到自己身体里，看着还在等待回复的少女，想着自己确实改变了。

“你要跟就跟上吧。”最后他只是这么回答，默认了委托的继续。  
不过蕾蒂可能可以借此收个徒弟……

“不要分心。”看着玛丽瞬间变得雀跃的表情，最后他这么说，“如果死在这就什么都没有了。”

“我尽量。”她回复道，但丁没有回头但是他猜她在笑。  
前往地下三层的路格外的顺利，虽然一直有一些小型的恶魔但是没有再出现像琳达那样被“祝福”的人类了。

然后他们就到达了阿特雷斯应该会在的那个办公室，而且目标确实在。

——只不过是被吊在天花板上，呈现出一种已经死去多时地状态。

“呕！！”玛丽捂住了嘴，刚才的血腥味没让她觉得恶心，现在这股强烈的尸臭味快让她把胃里的东西吐空了。

但丁则是紧锁着眉头，他的预感成真了，“喂玛丽，你确定这个男人就是阿特雷斯吗？”

“我确定，”玛丽强撑着再看了眼那个男人此时青紫而肿胀的脸，“他就是阿特雷斯。”

但丁打量着男人，他看上去已经死了至少有两天，也就是在他出发的第一天就死了。看上去没有外伤，除了他裸露的胸膛上的抓痕，很明显出自自己之手。

“但是他不该是阿特雷斯——他的名字叫做陶德，是这个地区最好的恶魔猎人。”

“怎么会！！”玛丽睁大了眼睛，“可是他确实就是阿特雷斯。前几天我还见过他！他那时候巡视我们的房间的时候……”

“我相信你玛丽，”但丁说道，“你说的没错，他确实是阿特雷斯，但他也确实是陶德——这是恶魔的把戏，是寄生。”

“恶魔……”少女皱起了眉，但丁意识到他还没来得及和她解释眼前这些怪诞的存在，不过看起来在经历了一连串的袭击之后，不需要解释，她已经开始明白目前的状况了。

现在的问题就是，陶德这个等级的恶魔猎人应该不会发生这样的乌龙，在战胜无果的情况下他应该会直接自杀，而且如果那个恶魔为什么要在这个时候抛下他的身体？

如果那个恶魔不在阿特雷斯身上的话，它会在哪？但丁觉得自己知道了他们失踪的委托人的所在处了。

“是贝利卡，那个恶魔在两天前转移到了贝利卡的身上。”那么一切都说得通了，陶德在猎杀恶魔的时候被目标反杀寄生，这时候又转移到了贝利卡身上，毕竟只有贝利卡才是这份产业真正的主人，名义上的更换主人根本就没用。

“玛丽，你知道贝利卡在哪里吗？”他询问女孩，玛丽的脸因为过分呕吐变得苍白起来，但她还是强打起精神来回答了他：“我不知道，我最后一次见到那个女人的时候还是一个星期前，她一般只会在负三层。”

但很明显现在她不在这里，“我大概知道她在哪里，之前计划着出逃的时候我从一个管理员口中得知贝利卡在总库有个办公室，她一般都在那里管理着那些人。”但丁点点头，他带着玛丽准备离开这里，毕竟确定了恶魔不在这里之后继续待在这里也没用，当务之急是和翠西汇合找到总库的位置。

“刚来就准备走吗？”一个人从阴影处走出来，但丁在资料上看到过她，此时立刻就识别了出来。

她是贝利卡。

“怎么，等着受死就自己出来了吗？”他刚才完全没感受到这里还有个人的气息，此时不禁握住了叛逆的剑柄。

女孩的气息瞬间变得紊乱，但是她紧紧捂住了自己的嘴。  
“当然不是，站在这里的只是我的一个分身罢了。”她，它行了个礼，但丁皱眉，松开了手。

“我当然无法与斯巴达之子为敌是吧？毕竟我很弱小啊。”披着人皮的恶魔露出了一个苦恼的表情，“你不认识我了吧？传奇的恶魔猎人大人啊，不过想也是，毕竟我见过你而你从来就没正眼看我。”

“当时的我还只是蒙德斯手下一个微不足道的恶魔，被他随意地捏来捏去而无法反抗，当然我现在也是啊——很弱小，当然无法和连蒙德斯都能轻易打败的您为敌。”恶魔假笑着，贝利卡漂亮的脸上出现了小小的酒窝。

“少说废话。”但丁冷哼道，因为这个恶魔，不知道多少人类就这么无声无息地死去了。况且这个腔调唤醒了他一些不好的记忆。

“别急啊但丁大人，那么为了避免和您为敌我要做些什么呢？啊对了，您了解过我的一些情况吧？”

“我喜欢小孩，特别是人类的小孩，美丽而又如此脆弱，却充斥着极大的能量。”它露出了一个陶醉的表情，像是在谈论着最高档的佳肴。

“你那边有个孩子吧？名字叫做帕蒂·罗耶尔，金发的小女孩——”  
怒火顿时充斥了但丁的全身，但他努力制止住了自己砍掉眼前这个恶魔的冲动：这只是个分身，他还需要更多的情报。

于是他努力压下怒火：“什么小女孩？”

“但丁大人是年纪大了记性不好了吗？就是那个小女孩啊——我的人现在应该已经在Devil May Cry了吧？啊这个名字起得真是好呢。”

“总而言之，请不要来找我，也请对我的生意高抬贵手，我的生意可都是人类认证过没什么大问题的，我也没用魔力操控他们的脑子。”女人露出了一个微笑，“之后，可能一两年后我就会把小姑娘还给你，到时候我一定主动消失。”

“那么，就请容许我失礼了。”她打了个响指，这个分身顿时崩溃，只留下一地细小的红魂。毫无疑问这个身体是恶魔，但为什么他刚才没感受到气息？ 

突然间的，但丁想起了一同呆在事务所的维吉尔。

没事的，维吉尔还保留着战斗的本能，更何况阎魔刀也还在他身上，没事的。他这样安慰自己，手脚却控制不住地发冷。

他和帕蒂都会没事的。

“那个……”玛丽总觉得这个男人突然变得有点不对劲，她猜是因为那个金发女孩。她此时不是很敢接近这个男人，便隔着一段距离小心翼翼地问道：“你还好吧？”

“我现在要赶回事务所，你愿意来的话就跟来吧。”他说，忍下了立刻飞回去的冲动，照那个恶魔的说法首先它不知道维吉尔的存在，这点很可能会让它的算盘落空，其次现在不管怎么样两人的状态都不会立刻到危及生命的程度。

他带着玛丽回到地面，在避开警察后回到车内，等待他们的是不知道用了什么办法早就在里面等着的翠西。

“完成了吗？”女恶魔轻松地说，她那边的任务这次可谓是完成得天衣无缝。

“没有，恶魔是寄生在那个陶德身上，早就在几天前就转移到了贝利卡身上——它去袭击了事务所。”但丁表情凝重地说，他启动了汽车。

“维吉尔？”翠西疑惑地说，但丁摇了摇头，“它的目标是帕蒂，它应该还不知道维吉尔的存在，现在可就说不定了。”

“那你现在还磨磨蹭蹭的，真的坐的住？”女恶魔意识到了事情的严重性，她直立起腰杆，露出严肃的表情。

“我现在就算是飞回去也来不及了，”但丁冷静地说，“只有阎魔刀能做到这么快。”

“更何况那个恶魔的目的是用帕蒂威胁我不要来找它。”

“但是那也仅限帕蒂，”翠西一针见血地指了出来，“维吉尔就不一定了，它发现他之后可能会直接杀了他。”

“我知道。”但丁说，其实维吉尔现在活着的每一天都是偷来的，这句话他没说出口。

“那个恶魔说，它以前是蒙德斯的部下，你有印象吗？”

“怎么可能，蒙德斯手下的弱鸡太多了数都数不清，它不允许有恶魔强过它的一半。”

车内陷入了一片沉静之中，年轻的玛丽很聪明，她知道什么时候该说话什么时候不应该。

但丁和翠西交错不断地开车，终于在一天后的晚上到达了事务所。

——等待他们的是摔在地上不成形状的招牌，完全碎裂的外墙，内墙上残留着的深深的刀痕，空气中混乱的魔力。

以及废墟中的一只断手。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 发完这章剩下的明天发  
> 国际时真奇妙（）其实这七章我是分开两天发的但是国际时上看是一天发的（）

帕蒂感到有点无聊，她就又把电视打开了，转头又看到维吉尔站在楼梯口旁。

现在是但丁离开的第三天的晚上八点——到了她离开的时候了。

“我走啦，明天见！”她拿上自己的行李向一言不发站在那里的维吉尔挥手。经过前两天的相处她已经彻底摸清楚这个人的行动模式，除了移动没有声音且几乎不说话之外他也没什么特别的，这让她逐渐放松了下来，他的沉默也不再让女孩感到不自在。

“等等。”他叫住了她，她停下了脚步回过头，惊讶地看着他——维吉尔说话在她这里可还是一级事件啊！

“怎么了嘛？”金发的女孩睁着幼鹿似的眼睛一脸疑惑，而此时的墙壁突然尽数碎裂，向着一无所知的少女倾倒下来。

背过去的她只听到一阵令人牙酸的声音在整个空间中回转，就像是拿着金属在黑板表面刮过的声音。“诶？”她不自觉的说了一声，就看到维吉尔瞬间出现在了她身边，拉住她的手臂向一旁翻滚，帕蒂被牵扯着踉跄几步，回头看到在她原本的位置出现了一只巨手，附着这鳞片的手穿过了门板，撕裂了墙壁在那里握成拳，好像抓空了什么。

女孩还没来得及理解现在的状况就看到那只巨手突然在手腕处被连根斩断，拳头掉在地上发出咚的巨响，而切口处爆裂出大量的血液。

她傻了，回头看维吉尔，发现他一手扶着还未完全入鞘的阎魔刀，意识到就在刚才男人救了她一命。

“这是怎么回事？！”帕蒂已经完全无法理解现在的状况，她尽量让自己不要尖叫地那么大声。

这是恶魔，毫无疑问，而且目标还是她，但是为什么？！

巨手的主人这时候穿过墙壁的尸体缓缓向前向二人展现出了全貌——它看起来就像是神话中的巨人，硕大无比的上身及手臂连着萎缩畸形的下身，凹凸不平的坚甲附着着黑色的黏液，看不出形状的头颅遍布着眼睛——此刻它们全部盯着她一人。

又是一阵笑声围绕着他们，数只全身包裹着黑雾的怪物穿过墙壁漂浮在空中，只露出细长的手指。

她现在完全无法移动了，恐惧已经支配了她的身体，现在还没跪下只是凭借着关节的契合。

不知是有意还是无意，维吉尔向前一步恰好将她挡在身后。帕蒂看不到他的表情，只能看到他的周身浮现出亮蓝色的光剑，尽数向着巨人的头颅刺去。

他本人再度拔刀出鞘，又斩向巨人此时已经再生出来的手臂。旁边悬浮着的黑雾尖叫着在他身边起舞，试着用尖锐的指甲将他刺个对穿，然而那些剑就像长了眼睛似的率先将它们钉在地面。

帕蒂这时候双腿终于支撑不住身体的重量，她缓缓滑坐下来，瞪圆了的眼睛盯着维吉尔。红色的身影现在很难看清，只能勉强判断出他正与这个巨人和那些黑雾缠斗着。

她想着自己不应该继续待在这里拖他的后腿，但是不争气的双腿现在还无法移动。

一只黑雾状的恶魔抓住了机会向她扑了过来，却转眼间被蓝色的剑群剿灭，化作了一地的细小的红色晶体碎片。

粉末被战斗时掀起的风吹起，帕蒂猜这就是莫里森交给她的粉末的本体。

在她走神的片刻中战况就发生了改变，帕蒂看着维吉尔轻盈地从巨人的肩膀上跳了下来，落到地上将刀刃并进刀鞘中，巨人的身体在他身后崩碎，一齐消失的还有那些漂浮的恶魔。

帕蒂松了口气，维吉尔到底是什么现在不是她需要考虑的内容，他救了她，他是但丁的哥哥，这就足够让她信任他了。

银发的男人站了起来，还是那副面无表情的样子。帕蒂甚至看不出他有累的样子，好像他只是做了个热身运动。帕蒂想说点什么，话到了嘴边又说不出来了，只好张着嘴犯傻。

“原本以为只是来接个孩子，没想到有了意外收获。”鼓掌声从原本是门口的地方传了进来，两人都向着声源处看去。那是一个男人——如果不是他的声音实在是过于低沉，她一定会把他当成女人，削瘦的身姿踏着废墟走了进来。

他一定是这个事件的幕后黑手！帕蒂这么想着，她的身体终于被解锁了，便站了起来跑到维吉尔身旁抓住了那火红大衣的一角。

维吉尔低头看了女孩，没有阻止她。而那个门口的男人看到这一幕则是掩嘴笑了，很奇怪，他虽然是个男人，但是举手投足间都让帕蒂以为自己正在看着一个女人，这让她产生了一种错位感。

“这下子可是超额完成任务了。”他纤长手指绕着自己及肩秀发的一缕，慢慢地说。在他手下恶魔全部被击溃的情况下为什么他还能这么不紧不慢？帕蒂不明白。

紧接着帕蒂就明白了，“另一个斯巴达之子啊——”说话的男人全身突然萎缩了下来，如同被放掉了气的气球。皮肤堆在一起展现出丑陋的褶皱，从他的后脑勺又长出来了一个布满细小鳞片的头颅，由骨节分明又细长无比的脖子连接着，畸形的眼球在两侧突出，让帕蒂想到即将死去的金鱼。

男人原本的头低垂着，双眼翻白，他的四肢则是变长，如同蜘蛛的足一样出现多个关节，女孩觉得光是这么看着自己要吐了，她捂住自己的嘴。

新的头颅嘴一张一合，发出恶心的笑声，“你将要死在这里！”

它下蹲，变形的四肢深扎在地板中，而地板上出现了一看就很不妙的红色魔法阵。

她听见维吉尔哼了一声，转身捞起她就跳到了二楼，他在那里把女孩放下，双眼紧盯着全新的怪物。

即使在这种危机时刻帕蒂还是忍不住想到了其他——战斗时的维吉尔看起来格外像是个人，他的情感在皮肤之下波涛汹涌，怒吼着。

红色的魔法阵一瞬间变亮，鲜红的火焰汹涌地从地上喷出，叫嚣着要燃尽眼前的一切。

在火焰消失后帕蒂这次终于看清了，原本还在她身边的男人确实是一瞬间出现在了恶魔身边。他挥刀毫不犹豫的斩在怪物的四肢上，而蓝色的剑雨则落在恶魔的背上。

很奇怪的是看似纤细的四肢竟然比刚才巨人的手臂更要坚韧，它与阎魔刀相接发出钢铁相交的声音。恶魔的头颅这时候找到机会向男人的背部喷出火焰，被他闪身躲开后发出尖叫。

“受死吧！”它怒吼着，被维吉尔抓到机会，刀刃在它的躯壳上留下深深的印记，虽然很快就被怪物自身愈合，帕蒂看着忍不住要惊叫出来。

又是一声尖叫，怪物的身下出现了一个大型的魔法阵，男人瞬移离开，在附近的地上落地，刀再度收回刀鞘，他背后的恶魔则像是被切割了数次般疯狂抖动。怪物的施法被打断，魔法阵就这么消失在空气当中。

恶魔怒了，全身发出红色的光芒，它的身形猛地暴涨了一倍不止，人皮彻底被撕破露出了具有金属质感的翅膀，它扇动着翅膀飞到了空中，低垂下来的人头口中聚起光芒向着维吉尔发射过去，帕蒂一惊连忙蹲了下来试图让自己不被波及到。

银发的男人轻松躲开了恶魔的射线，射空了的射线在地上留下了深刻的印记。而维吉尔身边蓝色的剑仍坚持不懈地试图突破怪物的盔甲。

射线切割地板的尖锐声消失后帕蒂抬起头又向那边看去，正好看到维吉尔挥刀，半虚幻的半月形刀光切下了恶魔的人头。

它发出一声垂死的尖叫，维吉尔趁着这个机会接近它，接着出演了帕蒂此生看到过最华丽的格斗场面。

濒死的怪物不甘地挣扎着，它摇摇一指，一个魔法阵出现在了帕蒂的脚下，她一惊就要向着一旁避开，但是来不及了——这时还是维吉尔及时赶到，抱着她离开了被火焰爆破了的楼梯。

帕蒂缩在男人的怀中，她的心脏跳到了喉咙处，觉得自己差点要被活活吓死，但是当她抬起头看到男人俊俏的脸时她又忍不住有点脸红。

怪物凭借这一击得到了喘息的机会，但蓝色的剑雨瞬间将它的的身影埋没。当那一匹匹剑溶解在空气中时帕蒂此时已经看不到原本那个怪物的形状了。

女孩被放了下来，她下来的那一刻双腿不争气地软了下来让她跪坐在地上，她感觉到自己的膝盖被划破了，但是这和她刚才的经历比起来不值一提——濒死的体验在她脑中反复播放，她差点就死了！。

“谢，谢谢你。”帕蒂惊魂未定地向维吉尔道了个谢，如果没有他这回她恐怕是真的是要死了。

她以前也有过被恶魔追杀的经历，但那些和眼前的一切比起来简直就是小巫见大巫！但丁每次都能很轻松地解决它们，她还以为……

男人则是皱着眉一副不满意的表情，他，但丁的大衣在刚才的战斗中下摆被烧成了不规则的模样。

她喘了几口气解除了猝死的危机之后站了起来，她现在不知道自己该不该回去，如果那些恶魔又来了怎么办？她不想给朋友们带来危险。

但是现在的事务所……她看着已经完全破碎了的墙壁，从她站的这里可以直接看到街道尽头的小型喷泉，她看到有些人靠近了这里，恐怕是被动静吸引过来的邻居。这里很明显也不能久居，这可怎么办呢？

就在她思索着对策的时候她突然感到胸口一痛，女孩低下头来，发现一根针似的东西穿过了她的胸膛，她一时没反应过来只是发出了一声短暂的气音。

然后后颈处传来了冰凉的触感，有东西抓住了她，硬质的东西从她腋下伸过来将她“拿“了起来，她感到那东西在慢慢地握紧。

维吉尔后退一步毫不犹豫地拔出阎魔刀就要砍断那只突然出现的手，他还没来的及行动帕蒂听到背后传来男人得意洋洋的声音，“别动，你一动她就要死。”

维吉尔便停止了挥刀的动作，他的脸上露出了和但丁极为相似的表情，帕蒂感到自己的神智逐渐变得模糊，但是她可以肯定这个傀儡一般的男人愤怒了起来。

“没想到吧但丁？”它停顿了一下，疯了一般大笑起来。啊他把维吉尔和但丁弄混了，“你的自大导致了这一切，这是你们，你和蒙德斯这样的恶魔会犯下的错误。”

“傲慢，还没确定生死就放下了戒心。”它的声音中透露出笑意。  
维吉尔便趁着恶魔这一刻的疏忽向前瞬移，他绕到了恶魔的身后，挥刀向其腰部斩去。

恶魔一惊，膨胀了起来。帕蒂感受到自己被什么东西包裹，便就这么失去了意识。

————————

但丁漠然地站在地上，他仿佛又回到了17岁站在塔顶的那个夜晚，看着他的老哥掉下魔界却无能为力。

不对，他不能这么消沉。如果只是这么简单地放弃那么更不可能改变事情的结果。

至少帕蒂现在还活着。不管怎样他都会负好责任，救出帕蒂，让那个附在贝利卡身上的恶魔付出代价。

恶魔威胁他不要去探查它的存在，但丁却只能这么做，只不过这次他不会引起任何骚乱。

翠西跟在他身后沉默地看着这一切，一旁的玛丽则是捂住自己的嘴忍着不要发出声音。

他半蹲了下去，捡起那支断手，部分布料还附在手臂上，切割处很不整齐，与其说是被切断了不如说是遭到了什么东西的冲击后断裂了。

这是维吉尔拿刀的那只手，他认了出来，心里咯噔了一声。  
扫视四周，但丁很害怕自己会看到尸体的其他的部分，但是没有，他不知道自己是该庆幸还是恐惧。

要么维吉尔整个人被轰碎了，要么他只有手断了人被带走了。  
如果是前者，至少但丁现在还能给他在家的旁边立个真正有东西的坟墓；如果是后者，他会把他完整地带回来。

“我很好。”在翠西开口前但丁抢先这么回答了，“那个恶魔用帕蒂威胁我不要找它，所以现在我希望你可以开始对它进行地毯式搜查了——把蕾蒂也叫回来。”

“具体玛丽会告诉你，我现在去找一下莫里森，向他告知现在的情况。”

他放下断手，现在不是处理这个事情的时候。他深吸一口气，站了起来，头也不回地离开了。

翠西叹了口气，一手插着腰，转向玛丽，她看着表情复杂的棕发少女，无奈地说道：“那么小姑娘，现在就要靠你来给我指路了。”

——————

但丁急忙赶到莫里森那里，得知对方已经知道在这里发生的事，在委婉地表达遗憾之后莫里森很快和他商讨起了针对那个恶魔做的安排。

在没日没夜的侦查和搜集情报后，成功登上在高官之间广泛流传的“最具威胁的人”榜第一的但丁终于在事务所遭到袭击后的第三天找到了“总库”的位置。

它建在与黑蔷薇相接的某座小型宜居城市中，外表是个自然保护区，中心则建立着设备完善的医院和“福利设施”。

它们的外表看上去像是普通的公共设施，里面却被改造成监狱的模式，每时每刻都有大量商品在那里被接收，被估值后又转移到世界各地。

没有登记的船只会被阻拦下来，于是他们决定用飞行设备接近那里。

“你这回可欠我一笔大的。”翠西笑着说，一点都看不出来刚刚支出了一笔巨款。

“知道了。”但丁则点点头，欠的钱他从来没还过，欠着欠着也就安心了。

蕾蒂抱着手站在一旁装模做样地叹气，她被临时叫回来于是只能匆匆消灭了手上的目标，明天说不定就要登上当地的日报了。但是这笔帐可以之后再算，她有些担忧地看向但丁，这个男人现在有点冷静地不正常。

此次前往的总共有四人，但丁他们三人以及玛丽。

“你不是已经离开了那个地方吗？如果这就是你一直想要的，为什么还要再回去？”翠西歪头这么问坚持和他们同行的少女，崔西看不过眼少女一直穿着堪称碎布的衣物，在一开始就给她换了身装备。第一次穿着长裤的少女此时有些坐立不安。

女恶魔并不知道玛丽真正的目的，便在出发前这么问她。

“这是我的事。”她干巴巴地回答，拒绝着他人的关心和更深入的交流。

“好了，不要骚扰我的委托人了。”但丁本来在旁边看着热闹，听到玛丽这句生硬地回答便插入这句话。

“什么？”蕾蒂做好武器的准备后参与进了对话，她看向这个仍是孩子的委托人，“你委托但丁做什么？”

“她委托我杀了附身在贝利卡身上的那个恶魔，还有贝利卡自身。”当然前提是要她在旁边看着，不过这点需要隐去不提，不然又会多出一个她们攻击他的借口。

但丁随意地回答道，坐进了汽车的驾驶座。因为直升机自身性能的限制他们会先开车到这附近的码头再乘坐直升机直接到达目的地。

既然委托人这么要求异瞳的女人也就不说话了。她可能也感受出来这个少女和年轻的她很相像，但丁开始怀疑这种倔强是人类共同的毛病了——不然为什么翠西没有？

他很明显也没有，但是他只能算半个人类；维吉尔算因为他只能算半个恶魔，但丁知道这是诡辩但他从不在意细节。

路程虽长，但他们现在用的交通工具可不是他那辆轿车而是蕾蒂自己改造过的越野车，在三人交替驾驶且油门踩到底的情况下只用了一天就到了码头。

他们在那里和莫里森的联络人交接，乘上了直升机。

“贝利卡的人在那边一定会监控这整片地区，但是她这个规模的设施我判断她应该没有大型的对空武器，”蕾蒂驾驶着直升机这么说，“所以顺利的话我们会直接降落到医院的楼顶，最好做好一落地就被恶魔包围的心理准备。”

“如果她有呢？”但丁反问道。

“如果她有，我们就跳呗。”翠西在后座轻笑着，“传奇的恶魔猎人总摔不死吧？”

但丁叹了口气，这两个女人比他疯多了。

坐在直升机里你很难听到外界的声音。离到达还有一会，但丁看着窗外的天空出了神。

蕾蒂好心地没有问关于维吉尔的事情，比如他怎么又出现了，比如但丁想怎么对他。

那次的事件对他来说是一条单纯的伤疤，对她来说则是一次痛苦地祛毒疗程，她借着那件事成长了，却也在她身体表面留下了不可消除的伤痕。

维吉尔如果还活着，他现在是出于什么样的状态？但丁想着，遗憾双子之间原来真的不会有心灵感应。他哥现在是个什么感觉他完全无法得知。

不过就算是面对面他也永远无法理解维吉尔的想法。

他当然爱维吉尔，这种爱在他出生的时候就刻在了他的肋骨，他的脊椎，他全身的皮肤上。而在成长的过程中他又被自己的哥哥那种不顾一切的坚韧和随之而来的脆弱所吸引。

他一直希望某一天维吉尔能屈服，又一边祈祷永远不要有那一天。

实话说这种爱一直在无形地折磨他，爱上一个神经病的后果是自己也会随之变得不怎么正常，不过时间长了其实也就这样，半魔的一生本来也不可能怎么地平淡。他以为他已经摆脱了双生兄弟的诅咒。

直到维吉尔突然就回来了，但丁这才知道这么多年其实他自身从未脱离过命运的丝线，他一直在自欺欺人，明明上演着卓别林的戏码，却以为一直以为自己演的是哈姆雷特。

不过这一次……但丁盯着窗外的眼睛黯淡了下来，就是他脱离舞台的最后的演出吧。

你要活下来，他对臆想中的维吉尔说，混蛋老哥嚣张地哼了一声。

——————

蕾蒂的判断是正确的，贝利卡确实没有准备大型对空武器，看来这个地方还不是什么军事基地。

在清理掉天台上等着他们的恶魔之后但丁带着玛丽和两人分头行动，目的是尽量快地把贝利卡找出来。

在进入设施的那一刻贝利卡身上的那个恶魔就会知道自己的威胁无效，现在它身边用来保全自己的就只有帕蒂，女孩暂时是安全的。

但丁开枪解决掉这条走廊的最后一只恶魔，玛丽从他身后走了出来，她看着这片被恶魔的血染红的空间，这时候她身上的情感如潮水般褪去，但丁还没见过少女这副模样。

她面无表情，轻轻的说：“我是在这里出生的。”

但丁皱眉，他记得这里应该只是一个中转站，孩子被运送到这里股价后再转运到别处，这里不应该会有孩子出生。

“你的母亲是谁？”

女孩回头向他笑了，刚才的冰冷瞬间消失了，“你应该有个想法了吧？”她俏皮地吐出舌头，本来应该是一副轻松的画面，不知为何但丁感觉到了女孩心中逐渐膨胀的那一份死志。

“你要结束和我的交易吗？没有报酬的委托我不会接。”所以别死。

“快结束了。”她仰起头，没有回复但丁。

男人无言，只是继续向着地下前进。玛丽默默地跟在他身后。刚才他们在前进的过程中有见到逃窜着的人类，一身白衣的对方告诉他们贝利卡“大人“在医院的负一层等着他们。

一想到那个恶魔正得意洋洋地看着这一切但丁就觉得很烦躁。

他以最快的速度解决掉路上的恶魔赶到负一层，说实话这个地方恶魔的浓度高到不正常，而如果那个恶魔是最近才让这些小卒进驻这里的那么这个地方应该根本就不会有人类。

但不是的，从刚才开始他们就持续地见到人类，虽然他们都在慌张的逃命，但无论如何这个数量都太异常了。

一个猜测在但丁心中翻滚着。

而这一切都会在他真正见到贝利卡的那一刻揭晓。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蛋铁：震撼我妈一整年（脑内风暴）

“终于到了第一层了吗。”但丁自言自语着，或许徒步过来反而会更快，从七楼下来用了他不少时间，在到达了一楼之后他谨慎的打探周围，不敢放松。

蕾蒂她们刚才联系了他，说是如果要下到负一层需要要在后台操控电梯，她们已经赶过去处理了，要他在一楼撑一会。

“你不能再前进了。”一楼的大厅已经完全断电，这里的窗户少得惊人，停电后的走廊便显得阴沉。而本该空无一人的大厅出现了一个孩子。

他穿着病服，看上去和玛丽差不多大，却瘦的不成形状，只会喃喃地说着这一句。

这让他想起第一次见到玛丽的时候她的模样。很快的，越来越多的孩子从黑暗中显出身形，所有人都看起来像是玛丽，他们浅色的眼睛一齐看向了站在那里的两人。

这些孩子已经不是活人了。但丁意识到，他在他们身上感受到了一种既不是人类也不是恶魔的气息，而是一种很浑浊，令人反胃的感觉。

“你们不能再前进了。”他们异口同声地说道。

“你们不能再前进了。”越来越多的怪物出现了，把但丁二人包围在中间。

他想他终于知道那些16岁就莫名死去的孩子到底去哪了。  
该死的，那个恶魔到底在做什么？

不仅如此，但丁发现这些孩子的数量也很不对劲，种种疑点聚集起来，给了他一个清晰的答案。

他不自觉握住叛逆地剑柄，这些怪物很孱弱，他甚至不需要用到叛逆，光是白象牙和黑檀木就足以应对；但关键是他很难下手。  
他希望这些他希望这些怪物可以表现出更恶魔的一面，这样他下手绝对不会犹豫。

“你们不能再前进了。”包围圈再一步缩小，站在前面的孩子伸出手就要抓住他们的衣角，玛丽尖叫了一声，但丁听不出来她现在是害怕，还是他不了解的一些感情。

“你真的不准备做什么？”她小声地说，试图离那些怪物远一点，“他们都已经死了！”

但丁沉默着，而就在他要做出决定的那一刻，不远处的电梯发出叮的一声，缓缓打开了门。

但丁反应过来，一手捞起玛丽，一边向着电梯冲去，他强行在怪物中挤出一条路。怪物群瞬间沸腾了起来，它们在他经过的时候纷纷伸出手想要抓住他。

但是这些怪物能拿什么比肩成年的恶魔猎人呢？它们的手臂直接断裂，断口甚至都没有血流出；离开身体的手指就这么松开掉落在地上，被挤过来的其他怪物践踏。

但丁就这样挤进了电梯，把跟着进来的怪物踢了出去，“你们不能再前进了”这样的话语还在电梯外想起，一遍又一遍，如同一首只有人声的声势浩大的交响曲。

虽说是负一层，但是电梯一直在持续下降，外面孩子的声音被距离所阻断，两人站在电梯里沉默地等待，但丁闭上了眼睛。

“……最开始出现的人我认识。”玛丽低着头说，她的声音中透露出一种迷茫，就好像她突然不知道自己行为到底有没有意义了，“我在黑蔷薇见过他，他没有被选为管理员所以就这么直接消失了。”

“我和他不是很熟——我和那里的所有人都不是很熟。别人都说他也死了，我有心理准备的……”

“但是没想到他会变成这个样子。“

“但丁。”她抬起头叫了一声银发的男人，杂乱的头发遮住了她的眼睛，“你会杀了贝利卡吧？”

“嗯。”但丁闭着眼答应了一声，过了一会，他听见少女小声地啜泣着。

电梯到了，在电梯门缓缓打开的那一刻但丁不确定自己是否还身处人间。

巨大的红色管道从电梯的上部沿着天花板一直向前延伸，墙壁和地板上则有什么黑红色的东西附着蠕动着。这个空间仿佛有生命，但丁觉得自己好像站在什么人体内，看着血管向心脏运输着物资。

他毫不犹豫地继续向前，玛丽则停顿了一下，心惊胆战地踏进这块空间，又快步跟上了男人的步伐。

走到这里但丁已经看不到其他恶魔了。通道不是直路，一直在反复曲折，他们无言地前进，觉得快要接近真相。

“你们来了。”他听见女人说。

——————

最后到达的是一片格外开阔的空间，却因为顶上密密麻麻互相纠缠的红色管道的存在让人莫名感到压抑。空间的正中间摆着一把白色的折叠椅，着装整齐优雅的贝利卡翘着二郎腿坐在上面。

“一开始就没有什么‘想要夺取女王权柄的恶魔’，有的一直都是你。”但丁笃定地说，眼前的女人听到这话则笑了起来，她的实际年龄超过了四十，这张脸却好像才过二十，此时笑起来还残留着少女的娇媚。

“是啊，我到人间这么数过来已经有十多年了。”她托着腮，歪头看向恶魔猎人，“你是怎么发现的？”

“首先是陶德的存在，”但丁不急不慢地回答，他们之间随时都可能打起来，现在只是一场漫长的前戏，“他是个好人。”

“所以呢？”

“所以他在被你寄生之前会自己选择死亡。”那个恶魔猎人是自杀的，他在最后的意识残留之际把领带挂上了横梁把自己吊死。

“但是也有可能是我逼他自杀的不是吗？”女人露出好奇的表情。

“但可惜不是，因为你根本就没有寄生这个能力。”但丁回答道，本来他还不确定，再来到这里之后则得到了确认，“你也不是寄生在了贝利卡身上——你在与她共存。”

“让我猜猜看，多年以前你来到人间，作为蒙德斯的走狗在人间挣扎，因为自己的实力太弱了而什么都无法做到，你快死了。”

“而这时有个女孩说，她愿意与恶魔交易，只要恶魔让她脱离苦海她愿意将自己的身体献出来。”

女人微微向后仰，靠在了椅背上，“有一点不对，她是自私的，这个女孩连身体都不愿意献出来。”它说，“我和她的契约内容是我帮她折磨那个政客，她将灵魂和血肉分期付款给我。”

“很抠门吧？”它用一种开玩笑的语气这么说，只是在场没有人笑得出来，“她竟然还保留着有朝一日可以摆脱我的打算。”

“然后她在上周找到了机会——她找到了陶德，而那个精明的恶魔猎人又找人委托了我。”

“没错，”恶魔点点头，“我也没想到机缘巧合之下我们竟然还有再相遇的机会。”

但丁继续说道，他抱着双臂，颇有些绅士的风范，“而你之前说你喜欢孩子，也是因为现在的你的力量几乎全部来自这么多年那些在16岁就无故死去的孩子们吧？”

他猜中了，不寻常的恶魔数量让他开始怀疑这个恶魔存在的时间，而那个时机异常的委托，自杀的恶魔猎人加深了他的猜忌；一楼那些怪物则让他彻底确认了理论的正确性。

恶魔突然歇斯底里地笑了起来，但丁站在那里静静地等待恶魔平复下来。女人笑了一会就停住了，她用手擦了擦眼泪，“你说的完全正确，我的种族普遍实力微弱，智力也很低下，却有个很聪明的‘特性’——我们可以直接汲取人类的生命，继而操控他们，而我的种族却从来没想过后者的可能性，我们总是倾向于一次吸干后沾沾自喜。”

“斯劳福德小姐为了保存自身做出了这个决定，让我和她共存这么多年，没想到确实成就了我。“恶魔说，除了翠西之外但丁还没见过这么人性化的恶魔，“在缓慢地和她融合后我的智力被开发到了可以真正使用这个特性的地步。”

“我从来没有想过原来我也可以拥有如此强大的力量，原来只要多一点智慧，”它指着自己的脑袋，“我也可以成为魔界之王。”

“人类中的成年个体已经定型了，弱小的我难以直接汲取利用；这时候那位政客的生意启发了我。“

“一开始我只是普通地将我的魔力分出一点‘种’在那些商品的身体里企图得到一些力量，却发现如果不一次吸干就可以在他们的成长的过程中源源不断地获得力量。”

“后来你发现用这种方法你甚至可以直接掏空他们，操纵他们，取代他们——你在一定程度上成为了他们。”但丁若有所思，如果只有这个恶魔自身事态绝对发展不到今天这个地步，这是人类自身的罪恶浇灌催生出来的恶果。

他看向女人，它毫无疑问是个怪物，同时背负着人类和恶魔的欲望，存在形式与他自身，与维吉尔，都极其相像。 “是啊，这个方法真的很聪明，我甚至不需要像个真正的寄生恶魔一样分割我的核心，你不觉得很便利吗？”贝利卡笑道，它得意洋洋的样子很恶心。

“我喜欢孩子，孩子具有多么大的潜力啊！不仅是他们给我的那份力量，更是他们的智慧，你能想象得到贝利卡和我做交易的时候就和你身后的那个女孩差不多大小吗？”她突然提到了玛丽，棕发的女孩神情难看地盯着恶魔。

“你到这里的原因是想看着斯劳福德死吧？看到原来她早就和我，一个恶魔融合，是不是觉得松了口气？’啊，原来我的母亲不是真正的罪人。“

“但是你知道吗，那个人生下你是因为她想以你作为自己的替代品交给我。”恶魔身体向前倾，玩味地说道，“你不觉得人类这样很不像话吗？”

“人类再怎么不像话无耻的程度也超不过你。”但丁从背后抽出叛逆，“经营黑蔷薇的一直是你。”

“交出帕蒂和维吉尔、我让你死得干脆一点。”

恶魔张口就想要说出但丁已经听腻了的那番话，突然它停了下来，意识到了什么，露出一个奇怪的表情，“原来你不知道吗？”

“原来你不知道啊！”它重复一遍，捧腹大笑，转眼间又化作面无表情的样子，但丁这时候看出来了，贝利卡和玛丽确实有着相似的面孔，“太可惜了，要是再拖延几天我就可以完成了……”

“你说什么？”但丁问道，他有种不妙的预感，关于维吉尔他不知道的事项让他感到很不安， “你不可能能直接汲取维吉尔的生命。”他尝试性地说道。

“确实，毕竟你们的魔力会自然地将我的魔力搅碎，按理来说我直接杀了你们，再利用你们尸体中的魔力会更好——但他身上带着个对我来说很重要的东西。”

“阎魔刀？”

“你在说什么呢？”它又笑了，逐渐变得非人的尖锐笑声引起了血肉的共鸣，整个空间都产生了变化，天花板上粗大的管道如潮水般退去汇集到女人身边，它的身形逐渐变得庞大，但丁这时却有所感应一般抬起了头，他看到有个熟悉的身影随着管道的褪去而显露了出来。

细小的管道插在他颈后，他的双手被管道束缚，整个人便被悬挂在了那里。

数日不见的维吉尔双目紧闭，全身赤裸，而最吸引眼球的则是男人现在鼓胀起来的腹部。

魔力在空间掀起了风暴，整个建筑物都因为怪物的变化抖动了起来，而但丁对此一切都毫不在乎，他只是石化般地紧盯着那个身影。

“对我最有价值的当然是孩子啊！”怪物笑了起来。


	9. Chapter 9

女人癫狂的笑声响彻了这个空间，但丁意识到这里已经没有算得上安全的地方。被褪去的无数管道所包裹起来的贝利卡现在已看不出人类的模样。

恶魔的本体一直就在这个设施里，这些赤色的管道和血肉似附着在他们脚下的东西都是这个恶魔的一部分。但丁意识到之前他们在这个房间看到的贝利卡和之前在黑蔷薇的那个一样，都只是一个由魔力所形成的分身。

这样的分身恐怕遍布在全世界直接控制着交易的进行。而正因为是分身所以真正的贝利卡，或者说“贝利卡”仍属于人类的一部分才得以短暂地操控某一个个体从而与陶德达成交易。

血管之间互相连接，融合，它们摩擦着发出粘稠的水声。最后出现在但丁二人面前的是一个身高足有十米的女人，三个头颅接在它纤细的脖颈上，她直立起来，双腿叉开跪在地面上，两侧各有两条胳膊在腰侧长出，海藻似的长发搭在赤裸的赤色皮肤上。

怪物中间的头颅用金色的眼睛冷冷地盯着站在它面前的银发男人。如果但丁读过足够的书他会发现此时的恶魔和人类臆想中的神明在一定程度上的相似。

他知道这已经不能称作是恶魔了。原本的恶魔在这十几年间核心与一个人类的灵魂融合，又吸收了成千上万个儿童的生命，它的生命形态悄然发生了改变，此时的贝利卡比起“它”更像是“祂”。  
但是它毕竟还不是神。

“我会杀了你，然后吸收那个孩子，”怪物说，它三张脸同时咧开了笑容，它伸出手砸向地面，魔力这么顺着裂痕涌进聚集在但丁脚下，“我将会称王。”

“帕蒂在哪？”但丁哼了一声，侧身躲开爆裂出的魔力，恶魔被他的态度激怒了。“都自身难保了你觉得你救得了她吗？”

但丁皱眉，他有百分之八十的自信女孩没事，事实上他能感觉得到她就在这附近——除去玛丽之外这个地方还有一个人类，只能是帕蒂。

除此之外他还可以肯定阎魔刀也在这个设施内，只是不清楚具体位置……但丁抬头看了看那个男人，他发过誓如过维吉尔没死他就会把他完整地带回来，现在正是兑现的时候。

他会杀了这个怪物，找出阎魔刀，救出帕蒂。

而首先他会释放维吉尔。

但丁举起枪毫不犹豫地向着维吉尔身上的管道射击，附着着魔力的子弹成功打入了管道中，然而被烧断的血管很快被新的所取代。恶魔猎人啧了一声，他已经很久没遇到双枪不起作用的情况了，他都怀疑在蒙德斯的统治下有点实力的恶魔全数被剿灭。

既然远程攻击无效那么就尝试一下近战。但丁思索着，主动向着怪物冲了过去。恶魔猎人踏上怪物低垂在地板上右侧的副肢，借助它的身体迅速靠近了被束缚在天花板上的老哥。

怪物被激怒了，它发出一声怒吼，它伸出手试图抓取恶魔猎人，但是这个视角是但丁更有利，他轻松地躲开恶魔的攻击。

但丁在空中虚踩一下靠近了被吊在半空中的维吉尔。看着昏迷不醒的老哥颈后连接着的管道，他首先试图用手去拔，但很快但丁就发现那些管道的端口已经和维吉尔的身体融合，如果靠蛮力很可能会直接扯断维吉尔的颈椎；于是他一只手抓着旁边滑腻的血管吊在半空中，一手尝试着用叛逆去切断它们。

然而很明显这些东西再生的速度完全地超越了他斩断的速度，无奈地重新回到地面，但丁侧身躲开恼羞成怒的怪物的攻击一边思考着对策。

刚才的接近让他有了个猜测，但还需要实验。

怪物发现自己的攻击完全无效后又将一条条鲜红的管道分离了部分出来。数条血管从怪物的身体里延伸出来，一齐对半魔发动了攻击，企图限制半魔的移动范围。而它最上面的那个头颅张开嘴，从中发射出了足有两人合抱粗细的光线。

这些血管锁定了他，不断地从四方八面飞来试图扎穿他，但丁翻身躲开一条管道，反手向着怪物中间头颅的双眼之间射击。子弹成功打入了怪物的皮肤，但瞬间就被包裹吸收。但丁啧了一声，放弃了用枪的想法。

向一边翻滚避开射线，但丁再度冲了上去斩向巨人的手腕，在接触的那一刻他感受到叛逆的剑刃陷了进去，当他将其扯出来的时候怪物的伤一瞬间就愈合了。

这就有点棘手了，他咬咬牙，知道这个怪物这么多年收集的生命力使这场战斗成为了持久赛，这场比赛他一人恐怕难以做到完美。

他便又看了眼维吉尔，现在的老哥看上去简直是半透明的，他还需要尽快将其于这种状态中解救下来。

战斗中他抽出间隙寻找着玛丽的身影，并没有找到她或者与她身形相似的血肉。少女在战斗开始的时候就很机敏地趁机离开了这个房间，但丁心中的巨石放了下来。

“这下不用担心束手束脚了。”他大叫着，战斗让他热血沸腾起来，他毫不犹豫开启了魔人化。

瞬间恶魔猎人的力量和速度都上升了一个档次。他一剑斩断恶魔的血管，在其再生之前向它的腹部连开几枪，恶魔发出哀嚎，他趁机将自己的魔力钉入恶魔的体内。

它的血管虽然再度重生，但恶魔猎人的行动并不是没有意义的——恶魔的气息瞬间下降了一个档次，虽然仍在缓缓回升，但最后的稳定的状态也不再像一开始那般。但丁看向天花板，卓越的视力让他看到固定在维吉尔身上的血管似乎减少了。

而这证明了他理论的正确性。

在仍保留着贝利卡外表的恶魔得意洋洋地向他解开事件的谜底时但丁的心中就存在着一个疑问，如果这个“孩子”在一开始就存在，为什么他没有发现？

在数次与维吉尔的……亲密接触下，他可以确定在此之前维吉尔还没有发生任何变化，而他在但丁离开这两天中发生变化的可能性也不大，如有变化，帕蒂会和他汇报。

那么他就一定是在被这个恶魔带走后表现出了孕期特点。

再加上他对这些管道作用的了解和恶魔自称未完成的“进度”，他几乎可以确定了——那些与维吉尔连接着的管道并不是在汲取着他的生命力而恰恰相反，它们在将魔力反馈给“母体”，加速孩子的孕育进程。

但丁没想到会有这么一天那个维吉尔会和这些词汇相连，在这走错一步就会万劫不复的战场上他突然很想捧腹大笑。

他的哥哥会成为一个“母亲”？这个词汇以前在他心中一直和伊娃直接相连，没想到会有这么一天这个词汇的注释中会出现维吉尔的名字。

他的哥哥会因为这个孩子的存在变得弱小吗？   
他的哥哥会因为这个孩子的存在变得更为强大吗？

一条血管抓住机会向着他的头部猛挥过来，成功地将但丁从自己的思绪中解救出来。他躲开这一击，手持叛逆向着怪物冲去。

既然这个恶魔一直在向维吉尔输送魔力，那么当他成功唤醒那个男人之后会发生什么他大概能猜想到，而他对此尤其期待。

在攻击数次之后怪物的气息逐渐变得虚弱起来，它的三个头颅一齐嘶吼了起来。不对，比起无意义的嘶吼，这声音在他听来更像是某种咒语，但丁不知道它有什么打算，便谨慎地选择迅速向后撤离。

怪物的下身逐渐开始融化，血色的肉体如流体般缓缓平铺在地板上，这时候的它看起来不再神圣了，完全暴露出自己恶心的一面。它完全张开了自己的六只手臂，从腹部的位置开始聚集着大量的魔力。

但丁无处可躲，便无奈地跳向空中，意识到现在落地极有可能会直接被这东西缠住，那么可以立足的地方……他眯起眼睛看向怪物干燥的表面。

看向半空中的维吉尔，发现怪物转变为这个形态之后维吉尔几乎被解放了大半，这个程度他应该可以直接用叛逆解开他的束缚了。

打定了主意银发的男人便趁着机会在怪物还在蓄力的时候从旁边猛地将叛逆插入它的手臂中。叛逆切开血肉深扎进巨人的骨头中。怪物吃痛又不愿打断自己的施法，赤色管道再度出现蛇群一般一拥而上。

但丁借着手臂继续攀行着，敏捷地避开前来阻拦的管道，几个闪现后再度接近了维吉尔。

他挥剑，魔力蜂拥而上搅断了最后的管道。

男人瞬间开始下坠，但丁飞身向前接住了他。看着怀中的老哥依旧紧闭着双眼，但丁笑了，贴到他的耳尖上呢喃着。

“是时候该醒过来了。”

然后他命运的半身便睁开了双眼。

————————

他抱着维吉尔落到了怪物的肩膀上，接着就这么跳了下去。

感受到怪物的魔力波动——它完成了蓄力，刚刚清醒过来的维吉尔眯起了眼睛暂时保持着这个稍微别扭的姿势，而在落到地面上的那一刻推开了但丁。

踩在略微柔软滑腻的血肉上，但丁被推地向后退了几步。怪物发射出来的魔力切断了空间，他架起叛逆硬生生吃下了这次的炮火。

维吉尔的身形被完全淹没在了乳白色的光芒中，而但丁却完全不担心他老哥的安危。他知道那个男人是不会在这个程度的攻击下死去的，这是他们之间特有的信赖。

光芒褪去了，但丁将叛逆放下。他扭头看到维吉尔身边环绕着幻影剑，密密麻麻蓝色的光剑编织成一道屏障将赤裸的男人包裹起来。

维吉尔散去幻影剑，但丁眯起眼睛看着他，发现全身赤裸的男人扭过头来与他对视，他本该因此显得卑微，直立的姿势却让人联想到将要征战四方的帝王。

许久不见的半身几乎是俯视着看着但丁，这时候的传奇恶魔猎人眼中就只剩下了他一人。怪物持续不断的嘶吼声变为略显吵杂的背景音，他们站在恶魔的血肉上彼此对视。这么多年过去了，他们的一切都发生了翻天覆地的变化，但至少此时此刻他们的确心灵相通。

从但丁这个地方能清楚地看到维吉尔凸起腹部上的血丝和隐隐约约的原本肌肉的形状，他近乎贪婪地用视线扫视他亲生哥哥的每一寸皮肤。

“我欠你一次，但丁。”被凝视着的男人静静地说。  
好久不见，而但丁却想。

脚下的血肉躁动起来，尖刺从中突破了出来，但丁闪身躲开，发现自己现在很难起跳；他看向了维吉尔，欣慰地发现跳跃能力低下的老哥没有挂在这个尖刺上面。

躲过攻击的他们一齐看向这尊“女神像”，只剩下上部的怪物此时停下了攻击，中间的那个头颅用金色的眼睛死死锁住两人。

“看来你不如以前。”维吉尔挑眉，蓝色的魔力包裹住了男人，片刻之后他已穿戴整齐，头发也顺从地向后梳去。但丁有点惋惜刚才没有更好地打量老哥的身体，尤其是他现在变得极为柔软的那个部分。

实体化的魔力此时看起来和但丁之前给他穿上的衣服并无两样，只不过之前那显眼的红色大衣因为个人喜好变为了靓蓝色。

这样的维吉尔让他回想起了过去，很久以前的过去。

他一贯修身的服装这时候让他的腹部更加显眼，充分提醒了两人现在不同寻常的状况。但丁忍不住想知道如果自己去触摸维吉尔的腹部，他会是怎么样的表现。

“是啊——你难道要就这么赤手空拳地跟这个怪物搏斗吗？”但丁咳嗽了两声企图驱散自己不合时宜的想法，他半打趣地说道。

维吉尔只是瞥了他一眼，又是熟悉的眼神。“阎魔刀就在这里，在我拿回她之前你先拖住这个怪物。”他慢条斯理地说完便直接瞬移离开了这个房间，但丁决定从现在开始羡慕这个技能。

他摇摇头叹了一口气，拎起叛逆老实地开始自己的本职工作。

“准备受死吧，贝利卡。”他呢喃着，用自己才能听到的声音这么说。他现在的心情很好，于是决定要华丽地收拾掉这个东西。

———————

维吉尔离开了那个房间后就在走廊中遇到了一个人类。

棕发的少女站在走廊中间，神情恍惚。无害，维吉尔判断着，便打算直接离开。

“等等！”少女叫住了他，维吉尔不打算停下来，他无意识地抚摸着自己的腹部，与阎魔刀分离过久让他有点焦虑。

维吉尔从她身边掠过，他现在可以很明显得感受到阎魔刀的位置。那个恶魔没有傻到把她直接丢在但丁那个废墟里，但也没聪明到真正利用起阎魔刀真正力量的程度上。

穿过沾满血迹的走廊来到尽头的房间——恶魔的血管刚刚从这里抽走，角落处还残留着它赤色的体液，阎魔刀被静静地放在房间中央的高台上，而在他面前上次见到的那个男人正挡在那里。

与其说是挡在那里不如说是被扔在那里。他的主人好像没有那个心思给他恢复原本的模样，一度变化成怪物的男人此时虽然恢复成了人形，皮肤却破烂不堪，像是强行被塞进异物的玩偶。

“你上次本来可以杀了我。”抬起头看见了他，男人缓缓地说，维吉尔知道它现在非常虚弱——为了对付但丁那个恶魔手下人类的力量都被抽走了，这时候停留在这里的只是还在挣扎但早已死去的亡灵罢了。

“上次我本来可以杀了你。”维吉尔重复了一遍，幻影剑在他身边聚集起来。

他上次神智尚未完全清醒，力量也还未恢复，这次他们的立场可谓是完全颠倒。

“但是你没有，因为你犹豫了，”男人支撑不住自己的体重，跪在了地上，脸上带着奇特的表情，维吉尔分辨不出那个表情代表着什么，“是因为你要成为母亲了吗？”

“告诉我吧，成为母亲是一种什么样的感受？”

上次维吉尔本来可以杀了这个怪物，他们之间的博弈已经到达了最后，他这边虽然帕蒂被怪物钳住但它自身早已是强弩之弓，它最后的突刺本来应该毫无威胁。

维吉尔早就习惯被穿刺。半魔优秀的恢复能力让穿刺伤和各种细小的擦伤没有本质上的区别，如果他不顾受伤的损失让那根尖刺直接穿过他的身躯，凭借着阎魔刀的长度就他可以直接切下中央怪物的头颅，直接结束这场闹剧。

但是他没有，因为他腹中的孩子。

当时的他只剩下了微弱的理智，行动遭受本能控制，便下意识地避开，任由尖刺切下他的右手，将他与阎魔刀分离。

这是他的过错，如果当时他能做出一点微小的牺牲现在的一切都不会发生。

维吉尔发现自己在无意识中在感情和力量中做出了抉择，并且他做错了，半魔双子中年纪较大的那位极度厌恶着这样的自己。

“告诉我吧。”男人此时已经完全瘫在地板上，瞳孔涣散，他很快就要死了。“母亲，母亲……”他呢喃着。

维吉尔看着趴在他脚边的男人，觉得有点可笑。

跟着他一路过来，又一直站在门口的少女这时候走了进来，她半蹲在地上的男人身边。本来玛丽应该害怕男人现在的这幅样子，但是她没有。她只是抚摸着男人还完好的头皮，低声说着什么。

维吉尔转头看向了棕发的女孩，她看起来只比帕蒂大一点，但是给人的感觉却成熟了不止一点。

“母亲……”地上的男人挤出了最后的话语便失去了气息，女孩叹息着，她合上男人的双眼这么说道：“我还在这里没有被当成‘商品’的时候，看到过他的档案。”本来是为了报复的计划做准备，却到最后也没有派上用场。

“他是被自己的母亲卖掉的——贝利卡开始做生意的时候组织规模很小，商品的档案写得很细，什么时候被出售，被谁出售，卖了多少钱，全部都写在档案上。“

“那时候那个女人为了保证质量经常亲自过来照顾这些孩子。”她不仅是为了保证质量，更是为了自己的实验，但丁在的话会这么告诉她，但维吉尔只是静静地听着。

“他们把那个女人当成了自己情感的寄托，他们还以为自己能得到善待。尤其是他，他太渴望母爱了。”女孩站了起来，她的声音带着惋惜和痛苦，“他在他人身上寻找自己早已失去的东西。

“……与我无关。”维吉尔最后这么说，他意识到自己不应该这么说的，但还好女孩只是抬起头看了他一眼，没有再说出什么。维吉尔微微前倾，越过男人的尸体将阎魔刀握在手里。

“你和但丁真不像。”在维吉尔走到门口时他突然听到女孩这么说，他抿了抿嘴唇，没有回答。

他将成为一个母亲，走在无人的走廊中维吉尔想到，他将左手放置在自己的腹部上，原本应当平坦而坚硬的那个地方现在充了气似的鼓胀起来，他能清晰得感受到新的生命的存在。

“轰隆——”镶嵌在地下的建筑颤抖起来，维吉尔意识到但丁那边可能顶不住了，便一改不紧不慢的步伐冲了过去。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 最后的打戏

在进入到那个空间的时候，维吉尔发现原本巨人的三个头颅这时候只剩下了两个，而魔人化的但丁则被管道钉在了墙壁上，有东西从管道中被运输到了恶魔体内，怪物的左手握成拳就要给他最后一击。

他毫不犹豫抽刀先是斩断了那些凡人的管道，接着直接开启了魔人化瞬移到了怪物的另一个头颅旁边，身体中原本与这怪物同源的魔力源源不断地涌了上来，维吉尔握紧了阎魔刀的刀柄，银光一闪，刀刃切开了怪物的脖颈。

这一击深可见骨，怪物的注意力瞬间就被拉到他身上。它的两个副肢双手合十，空气中出现了纯粹由魔力组成的尖刺如针一般插入了他原本所在的地方。

该死的，这个怪物到底有几种攻击方式？维吉尔皱眉。此时的但丁缓了过来，他有些踉跄地掏出双枪将怪物的注意力再度吸引了过来给维吉尔制造机会。

两人用着这样交互的方式迅速消耗着怪物的生命。当叛逆成功斩下怪物的第二课头颅时，巨人仅剩的头颅尖叫了一声，金色的双眼变为灰白，但丁知道他们快要成功了。

“等等！”恶魔嘶声裂肺的叫了出来，“你们不能杀我！”

“那个小女孩！我已经在她身体里种下我的魔力了！我随时都可以杀了她！”

但丁皱眉，停下了动作，魔力被大量被大量损耗的感觉让他有点反胃。他落在地面上——这时候恶魔的血肉已不足以覆盖全的地面，再一次接触到地板的感觉真好。维吉尔跳了下来站在他身边。

“你怎么看？”但丁小声的问维吉尔，后者沉思了一会，这么回答：“我托住它你去找，帕蒂。”再说到帕蒂名字的时候他停顿了一下。

“很明显这个恶魔还存着吞掉你我的想法，在我离开的这段时间它会想尽一切办法杀了我，”维吉尔顿了顿，犹豫着变更了用词，“让我失去战斗力从而扭转战局。”

但丁摸着下巴，说道： “但问题是，如果它足够恶劣，那么它还有另外一个选择——直接杀了帕蒂，反正在我们一定会杀了它的情况下女孩对它的作用约等于零。”

“如果我们两个都留在这里，那么在绝望的催使下它确实会做出这个决定，” 维吉尔扬眉这么说道，“但关键是，如果只有我在这里它便会存着挣扎的想法，暂时留住帕蒂的性命企图在你回来之前解决掉我。”

怪物此时已经弯下了腰，双手撑在地板上冷漠地看着商讨中的两人， “要不然你来想一个可以不让帕蒂陷入危险的方法，还是说你要放过这个恶魔？”

现在的场面顿时变得有些诡异，原本厮杀在一起的两方这时候占据了房间的两个角落，互不干扰而进入了一种奇特的氛围中。

“那不可能，”但丁这么说，他耸耸肩，摊开了双手，“我接下了杀掉贝利卡的委托，我是不会违约的。毕竟还有个人在我身上寄托着期望呢。“他没说是谁，维吉尔猜是关于外面的那个少女的。

“那么就只有一个问题了，”恶魔猎人说道，维吉尔挑着眉看着如今比自己还要年长的兄弟，“我留在这里，你去找帕蒂。”

“为什么？你跟她更熟，看到来解救她的是你她会更安心。“况且他们两个都知道将魔力探进人类的身体中要承担的风险，他们都没有十足的把握女孩一定能挺下来。

“但是很明显贝利卡不会杀了你，它需要你的孩子，特别是在消耗了如此之多的力量之后。”但丁用一种称得上是戏谑的语气说道，同时他看向了维吉尔的腹部，对方不满地握住了阎魔刀的刀柄，“在你的孩子还没出世的情况下它无法通过你来回复能量，这样它很可能不会选择先对付你一人而放弃帕蒂这张底牌，我就不一样了，在杀了我之后它可以充分回复一波力量，再对付你就更加地轻松。“

“更何况，”男人嘴角上扬，维吉尔莫名的感到很不爽，“现在是我更强，所以你去找帕蒂，知道了吗？”

维吉尔无言，现在和以前不同，虽然他嘴上绝不会承认但却是此时但丁的实力更胜一筹，而他的解释确实更具有说服力。  
“你必须拖住它。”维吉尔深吸一口气平复了心情，最后不情愿地这么回答道。但丁保持着这个微笑，向前迈出几步向怪物做出了一个挑衅的动作。

“嘿你这怪物，现在是我们的单挑时间！“

维吉尔趁此机会抽身离开。

怪物的眼球转了转，发现了两人的意图，在思索了片刻之后它计算出了各个方案的性价比得到了答案，便又整顿了起来——如果能趁着这个机会杀了但丁，维吉尔便不再是威胁。

此时的两方达成了微妙的共识，不同的是但丁要拖延时间，而恶魔要速战速决。

只剩一人的半魔再次陷入苦战，他相信着维吉尔，帕蒂一定能平安无事。

——————

维吉尔再次回到走廊上，这次的他没有看到那个奇怪的棕发少女。

他无法确定帕蒂的位置——在来到这里之后他们两个被分开，他被吊在那个房间里被动地接受魔力，因此对帕蒂的去向完全不了解。

但是他可以肯定的是帕蒂一定在地下层，恶魔不会让底牌呆在离它较远的地方给一群弱小的人类和恶魔看守。于是他沿着之前的走廊一寸寸地寻找着女孩的踪影。

但是很快地，他搜遍了整个地下层都没找到帕蒂。这个地方本身的结构就很奇怪，通往上层的电梯和那个房间之间连接的通道非常曲折，但是本身这个地方称得上是“房间”的空间又少的可怜，除了尽头贝利卡所在的区域外他只找到了放着阎魔刀的那个房间。但帕蒂又不应该在别处——维吉尔逐渐变得烦躁了起来。  
现在的恶魔和但丁是一对一的关系，但丁的胜率取决于他寻找帕蒂的时间。

他闭上眼睛，用手触摸墙壁，蓝色的魔力沿着光滑的墙面延伸出去，他用着这个方法寻找着“特别的地方”。

——————

不知过了多久，在反复搜寻走廊两次之后他猛地睁开眼睛，找到了！他以前从未做过这样的事画的时间便格外地长。

就在电梯前不远处有个小禁制。这里正发生着一场战斗，混乱的魔力隐藏着禁制的存在使得他没有第一时间就发现那个地方。维吉尔快步前往那个地方。

到了那里，他一刀斩向禁制，低级的障眼法随之消失，露出了嵌在墙体中的一扇小门。

门不出意料地上锁了，维吉尔扬眉，再次直接劈上了门板，这次他没有用魔力，金属的门板硬生生地被他切成了小块，他一脚揣上铁门，然后弯腰走进了房间。金发的女孩被捆绑着躺在狭窄的房间中央，失去了意识。

他快步走到女孩身边半蹲了下来，首先检查了女孩的生命体征，发现一切正常之后他莫名的松了口气，意识到自己的行为之后他呆住了。

……这是为什么？

本来他就不应该因为一个人类女孩放过杀死那个恶魔的机会，但是他却这么做了，而且是完全处于一种无意识的状态。

这是一种完全不合理的决定，本来人类的脆弱就使得他们无法阻挡恶魔的袭击，这么多年来多少人类死在恶魔手中？帕蒂要是就这么死了，也只能怪她运气不好罢了，但是他却莫名地开始厌恶自己的这个想法。

他猛地回过神来，草率地将其归结于他现在特殊状态所带来的情绪化现象中。

他确定了女孩只是进入了类似睡眠的状态而不是因为什么恶魔的能力而不能清醒，然后他解开绑住女孩的绳子，轻推着她的肩膀呼唤着她的名字。

女孩的睫毛耸动了两下，便缓缓睁开了来。刚刚意识恢复的她看到自己身边的维吉尔一时间没有认出来，维吉尔便就这么在她身边等待了几秒。

“啊……你是维吉尔先生！”帕蒂通过熟悉的五官认了出来，猛地清醒过来，她连忙坐直了起来不禁叫了出声，“你来救我了！”

“帕蒂·罗耶尔。”维吉尔深吸一口气，意识模糊的时候还好，一旦他们两个都处于清醒状态他就清晰地认识到他没法应付这个类型的人类，“现在不是说这些的时候——你的身体里被一个恶魔种下了魔力，我需要拔除它。”

“啊？”女孩很明显没反应过来，刚刚情形过来的她还沉浸在维吉尔突然能流利地说话这件事上。

“我说，我需要拔除你身上贝利卡的魔力，不然你会死。”男人重复了一遍。

女孩睁大了眼睛，急忙说道：“那怎么办啊！“说完了这句话她又突然意识到男人已经说了解决方案，便慌忙地补充道：“那请一定要帮我拔除！”

维吉尔发现她有点坐立不安起来，但是他没有任何照顾孩子的经验，只好装着没有发现这点的样子继续说下去。

“我需要将我的魔力渗入你的身体从而驱散那个恶魔的魔力，你知道这意味着什么吗？”他尽量地让自己的语气显得不那么……冷漠，“意味着这个过程会很痛苦——一般来说，人类无法承担恶魔的魔力入体。”

“但是我不会让你死的，帕蒂，你相信我吗？”

他保持着半蹲的姿势，女孩呆坐在那里消化着刚才的信息。

过了许久，就在维吉尔以为她不会回答的时候女孩终于开口了。她低着头抬眼偷偷看他，抿嘴看起来很纠结的样子，说出来的话却和这个话题不相干，“所以维吉尔先生果然不是人类吗？”

维吉尔不解，但还是回答了她的问题，“我不是纯种人类，我的母亲是人类。”但丁没有告诉她吗？

女孩点点头，手指纠缠在一起，维吉尔有点后悔没有坚持让但丁来做这件事，但转眼间她突然又抬起头，瞪着眼睛对他说：“我相信你，维吉尔先生！”

他嗯了一声，不知道说什么才好，便就这么将右手附上女孩的手臂，“那么直接开始吧。”

“诶？”

维吉尔开始向女孩体内输送魔力，一边观察着女孩的表情。刚开始的时候她并没有出现不适应的症状，只是因为自己一直看着她而稍微有点脸红。

他很快就发现恶魔的魔力所在处。微小而又肮脏的魔力形成银针扎在女孩的心脏里，随着她心脏的跳动的节奏贪婪地吸取着生命。

这个恶魔在过去的几年中就是这样慢慢杀死了上万人，又将他们的死因归结于原因不明。在以前，更久远的以前，尚且年幼的维吉尔奔波在人群中，从不关心这类事件。但他知道受害者大多都是和眼前的帕蒂差不多年龄的女孩。她们被卷进这场悲剧中，连声音都没有发出便成为了人类的玩物，最后更是成为了恶魔的养料。

他突然理解但丁看向恶魔的那个神情了·，或者说他终于理解在特米尼格之上时但丁看向他的那个神情了。

那些在灾难中死去的人，都是他无望执念的受害者和陪葬者。  
维吉尔集中了注意力开始逐步使针裂解。被半魔的魔力冲进体内，女孩的体温开始逐步降低，像是被送进了冰窖中，连呼吸也感到痛苦。她的额头上一瞬间布满冷汗，表情开始扭曲，但硬是咬着牙不让自己表现出支撑不下去的样子。

维吉尔放缓了进程，他没法停下来。如果帕蒂和他有任何一方支撑不下来但丁那边就会迎来败局，当然他也有可能会获得胜利，但在他将叛逆插入恶魔心脏的那一刻恶魔就会拉着女孩陪葬。  
他没有办法，只好学着自己母亲的做法无奈地低声说道，“马上就要结束了。“他尽可能地控制自己的魔力不要在女孩身体的统一部分呆太久的时间。

奇怪的是在他这么说之后女孩的表情好像变得轻松了一些，他长吁一口气，继续剿灭着贝利卡的银针，

很快他结束了工作，维吉尔毫不犹豫地将魔力全数撤回，一直紧绷着的女孩顿时泄了气，全身湿透的像是被从水里打捞上来那般。

他检查了一下女孩现在的状态，很高兴地发现女孩暂时还没有死的风险。他就这么保持着半跪着的姿势等待帕蒂恢复过来，在心里宣告危机解除。

在银针消失的那一刻但丁那边如果他还没死的话会遭到恶魔的最后绝望的反扑，他需要迅速赶回去。

“……谢谢你的信赖。”过了一会他犹豫地说，帕蒂捂住心脏对他挤出一个微笑，“谢谢你的帮助。”她眨了下右眼。

“你先在这里等但丁。”维吉尔有点不自在边站了起来，他不应该把女孩一个人丢在这里，但是理智回到了他的身体中再次掌握了主动权，“我先走了。”

“等等！”这回是帕蒂主动叫住了他，“……你可要帮我报仇啊。”她小声地说。

维吉尔点点头，便就这么离开了，女孩怎么看着他的背影想果然还是蓝色更适合他。

———————

维吉尔回到那个房间的时候但丁在撑不住的边缘反复横跳。  
“我不行了。”他吐出一口血，内脏从被破开的腹腔中掉了出来。“如果你回来再晚一点我真的要死了。”如今年长些的的双子看着他幽怨地说，表情看上去有点无赖，“不过这个家伙也好不到多少。”

“一起给他最后一击吧，维吉尔。”但丁看着他露出了一个笑容，维吉尔发现这个笑容和他记忆力中不管哪个都不大一样。

他做了个礼让的手势后退一步。回到战场的维吉尔抽出阎魔刀，向着怪物猛扎过来的双手抽刀连斩，它绝望的哀嚎声使维吉尔的鼓膜都快要被震裂。怪物的主肢干的双手瞬间变为了细小的碎片，但丁借此机会冲了上去切换为剑圣风格破开怪物的防御。

恶魔愤恨地垂死挣扎，然而已经接近崩溃的它如何能抵挡得两人的攻击？鼓足了魔力的它再一次的膨胀，一瞬间此处的空间被热量扭曲了，两人脚下的地板此时成为了火山山口，实体化的魔力成为岩浆从中爆发出来。

两人对视一眼，双双开启了魔人化。蓝色的魔人身边环绕着高速旋转着的幻影剑，在他一念之间便尽数扑向怪物。他手持阎魔刀将恶魔和空间一齐斩断。红色的魔人则是向前突刺，大剑在他手中轻若无物，袭卷着滔天的魔力就要将恶魔搅灭。

不成样子的女神像悲鸣着向后倒下，被斩断了的六肢无力地挥舞在空气中，企图阻止半魔双子。但丁跃起，将叛逆插进了怪物的金色的双眸之间。

没人注意到一个少女此时出现在房间的门口处，与头发同色的眼睛紧紧锁住这一幕，玛丽想要将其印在自己的脑中，最好永远都不要忘掉。

过去十五年的人生在她脑中回放起来，这么多年她的不幸，她的隐忍，她的痛苦一时间全都消失了。手臂上擦破皮的痛感，右腿肿胀的酸痛感，眼睛长时间不曾合眼的干涩感也一同被快乐袭卷着离开，只剩下了心脏在胸腔中跳动的那种真实，她从未这么清晰地感受到自己正在活着。

大剑像切豆腐似的轻易插进神像的头颅中，瞬间炫目的白色光芒爆发了出来，将整个空间都填满。两人同时被魔力震开，回过神来巨大的怪物已消失不见，贝利卡模样的恶魔单膝跪在地上，咬牙切齿地看着两人。

“为什么！明明我已经变得如此强大！为什么我还会输！”女人尖叫着，但丁听此言耸了耸肩，被血迹覆盖的脸上露出一个嘲讽的笑容，他说道：“还不明显吗？我们两人，”他指了指自己和维吉尔，老哥抱着手站在一边，“对你一只。”

维吉尔没有吭声，他有点期待接下来将要发生的一切。

但丁后退一步，“你上还是我上？”他问维吉尔，这是最后一击了，说实话他想把这个机会让给维吉尔，他不可控制地看向怀孕期的哥哥。

“都一样吧。”男人感受到他的视线不自在地往后退了一步。  
“那么就请你配合我了。”但丁举起黑檀木，把另一把枪扔给自己的老哥，维吉尔扬眉，知道了他想干什么。

两人一起把枪口对准了恶魔的额头。

这让但丁回想起了他们上次见面的时候，只希望这次能有个不同的结局。

“jackpot”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 正篇到这里就结束了，还有一个g向的生孩子番外点主页看呗

贝利卡死了。

它被两枚子弹穿过头颅，身体没有崩碎成红魂而是保留了人类的姿态，但丁想了想放了把火把它的尸体烧了。

尸体在明亮的火光中消失，化为黑烟消散在空气中，但丁有点好奇它的灵魂会前往何处——毕竟它既不是人类也不再是恶魔了。  
玛丽站在他身边默默地看着这个小火堆，少女的身影此时显得格外瘦削。

“你的委托我完成了。”但丁插着口袋说，“欢迎加入Devil May Cry。”

维吉尔此时站在但丁身边，他什么都没说只是打量着棕发的少女，他不知道为什么但丁会这么说，是因为不忍吗？但是他不能替但丁做出抉择。

“……走吧。”看了一会之后少女这么说，她揉了下眼睛，“已经结束了，都结束了。”

棕发的少女提出了离开，她自己却没有挪动半步。

但丁也没有挪动半步，他沉默地驻扎在了那里，直到不知道多久了过去，她终于又开口。

“你已经发现了吧，我希望死在你手上，但丁。”

少女的双手爬上自己的脖子，然后是脸。她的双手死死捂住自己的嘴，却开始流泪，碎片的单词从她的嘴里吐出来。

“已经结束了，违约我很抱歉，但是对不起。”

维吉尔看向但丁，他还是沉默着，维吉尔莫名感受到了但丁的愤怒，他大概明白了现在的情况。 

——恶魔将掏空她手下的孩子们，操控他们，取代他们。

眼前的少女很明显已经极度逼近了那个危险的界限，如果没有这场闹剧，继承了贝利卡血脉的她会在十六岁生日后被选为管理员，她的灵魂将在恶魔日复一日地侵蚀中慢慢消失。

但是在这个舞台上如今上演的闹剧改变了她的命运。或许不能说改变，只是将那个时刻提前。贝利卡肉体的生命已经消失了，她与恶魔结合的灵魂却阴魂不散。

看到脸的那一刻维吉尔就明白了这个女孩和贝利卡的关系。她出生的时候那个恶魔已经和她的母亲共存了多日，出生在罪孽中的女孩有两位母亲。

正因为如此，她的身体是她母亲绝佳的替换品，恶魔对她的掌握比其他孩子都要深得多。

她出生的那一刻就是为了死，或是死在16岁，或是连十六岁都不到死在此时此刻此地。

但丁仍一言不发，两种意志在少女的体内进行着搏斗，逐渐的，少女的双手垂了下来，表情变得狰狞，嘴中却还是不断地请求着但丁杀了她。

维吉尔不知道现在她是应该可怜这个不幸的女孩，还是应该可怜被迫接受这一切的但丁。

“你后悔吗？”但丁最后开口了，说出了这么一句话，“如果你不在这里，说不定就能活下来。”

少女的意志因为这番话在一瞬间夺回了掌控的权利，她的眼神又再度变回了人类的眼神。浅棕的双眸有着水色，她轻轻地摇了摇头。

“我不后悔，从来不。”

但丁不知道该说什么好，他此时应该结束少女的痛苦，但是他下不了手。

“我从来就没有后悔过。”她的脸上露出了一个浅浅的微笑，“而且我很高兴能在生命的最后达成我一直以来的愿望——我也很高兴遇见你。”

“帮我谢谢那位金发的小姐给我买的这身衣服，我第一次可以凭借自己的喜好拥有衣服。”

“虽然我很快就要死了，但是就在这短短几天里我所看到的，体验到的，这些一切都是我以前可望而不可及的事物。抱歉，委托的内容我不应该许诺自己的自由，因为我一刻也不曾拥有它。”

“我将和贝利卡，我的母亲一起在此处死去。”她闭上了眼睛，现在的她如此坦然，虽然求死，但但丁在她身上看不到死气，仿佛她只是要到什么地方去，目的地在他够不到的远方。

不幸的孩子一生都被家庭所折磨，但丁垂下眼帘，他何尝不是？  
“但丁，”他听见维吉尔的声音在他背后想起，维吉尔叫他的名字每次都不大相同，这次的他难得听起来有些犹豫，“要不要我来？”

他摇头，这是他的委托，他会尊重他的委托人。

但丁看向闭着眼睛的玛丽，他们都没有姓氏，没有归属，没有家，唯一的亲人是个混蛋。

他本来以为玛丽像蕾蒂，又像维吉尔，却没想到到最后她和他最像。不同的是少女想要的在这时候她将其牢牢抓在手中，而但丁直到现在都不知道自己到底要什么。

“你的愿望达成了吗？”

“是的。”

但丁举起枪，遥遥指着少女的心脏。

她开始挣扎起来，贝利卡的疯狂从少女身上蔓延了出来，她的表情不断发生变化，身体却仍保持着一个动作。

又是一个永恒过去了，传奇的恶魔猎人扣动了扳机，人类的血溅在他身上，和他红色的大衣融为一体，他收枪，接住了即将瘫软在地上仍温热着的少女的尸体。

维吉尔没有说话，他觉得需要给但丁一点时间，转身准备离去。  
“别走，维吉尔。”但丁叫他，从牙缝中挤出他的名字，他在挽留他，“别走。”

维吉尔便停下了脚步，他们背对着彼此，都不再发出声音。  
时间在他们之间凝固了，维吉尔想说点什么，到最后什么都没能说出来。他不了解这个少女，也不再了解但丁。

“是时候走了，你要留在这里就留在这里吧。”最后他说，头也不回地离开了，他还需要找到帕蒂。

———————

收尾工作繁复而无聊却必不可少，蕾蒂被完全蒙在鼓里，看到维吉尔的那刻忍不住惊呼了出来，主要是因为他还活着的这个事实，另外则是因为得知了他怀孕这件事。

设施的存在被莫里森匿名告知了当地信得过的福利机构，里面的幼童被带走，好好照顾；黑蔷薇则是遭到了警察的搜查，顺带让很多大人物都进了监狱。

贝利卡这个实际上的唯一掌权人死后遍布世界各地的“管理者”都接连崩溃，她生前打造的庞大的犯罪帝国生意链全盘崩溃，被各国的政府所肃清。

玛丽的尸体被火化后小小的骨灰盒被葬在了事务所附近的墓地中。这个少女生前没有得到一个归属，却在死后找到了一个永久的家。

事务所被全面翻修，但丁在这次的委托里什么都报酬都没得到还因此又欠了三人一大笔账，随着维吉尔的回归这笔账变为了家族共同债务，当然了维吉尔不知道这回事。

翻修后维吉尔便住进了事务所，兄弟二人终于找到把一方二十多年一方十多年的人生翻出来好好谈谈的机会。

“蒙德斯当年把我分割开，”维吉尔姿势规矩地坐在沙发上，现在那个地方已经成了他的固定座位，“主要是为了不让我找到反抗他的方式——大部分的我被他拿来和恶魔融合，当然其中只有部分成功存活了下来，那个个体就成为了你看到的那个Nelo Angelo。”

但丁若有所思地点点头，维吉尔清了下嗓子继续讲述着“故事”：“而另一部分的我则被他拿来和人类融合。事实上蒙德斯对我们的存在形式非常好奇，他想知道恶魔和人类要如何结合——他想知道如何能变得更为强大。”

“所以你是……？”但丁没有说出那个词但是维吉尔懂了他的意思，他哼了一声打断对方污秽的想法，“当然不是，它只是很粗暴地将我的核心和人类捏了起来。”

“除了人类的血肉和灵魂它还尝试性的放入了一些恶魔的成分。”他抚摸着自己的腹部，一个月过去了那个为完全成形的胎儿又长大了不少，“也不知道最终是什么起了作用，还是只是因为我还不想死——终于有一天在魔界的魔力滋养下我开始缓慢地重生出肢体。”

“人类的血肉没有让我进一步地产生变化，相反的，那些东西和我再生出的血肉结合，最后形成了这样奇特的现象——它成为了一个新的个体，和再生的我并存，并持续不断地汲取我的魔力成长着。”维吉尔委婉地描述了怀孕这个词汇的意思。

在那件事之后很意外的，维吉尔决定留下孩子，但丁还以为他绝不可能让这种生物出现在世界上，但是他只是很坚定地表达了自己的决定之后再也没解释过。

他猜测这是因为玛丽和贝利卡的事给了他一些灵感，但具体的维吉尔没有告诉他，但丁知道这是因为他自己也很茫然。

世界上少了两个人类和一个恶魔还是依旧照常运作着，被牵扯进这个事件中的人和半魔却无法当作什么事都没有发生的样子。

虽然但丁没有表决的权利，但其实他是支持维吉尔留下这个胎儿的。他的老哥需要天然的爱，不管是他给予给别人的，还是他收获到的。

但丁给他的爱不够健康，他给但丁的爱又太过微小。

事务所重建之后他们（主要是帕蒂）把维吉尔的房间整理了出来，但他们还是睡在一起。

但丁当时只是随口邀请，没有得到肯定回答的打算，而在真正得到肯定回复之后他又忍耐不住去问维吉尔为什么，新晋恶魔猎人思考片刻告诉他他睡眠时会缺少安全感。

多么不可思议的回答！但丁不敢相信这是维吉尔会说出来的话，但他就这么简单地承认了，让大惊小怪的但丁很没面子。

“那你之前突然发疯难道也是因为这件事？”但丁打趣道，随口猜测道，震惊地看着真的陷入思考中的维吉尔。

“差不多，”男人承认了，弗洛伊德的《梦的解析》摊开放在他膝盖上。自从维吉尔搬进来后事务所的书籍量逐渐增加，有的是新买的，有的是借回来的，它们被被整齐地摆在房间的角落，等待着主人的再一次阅读。

但丁知道他们都是被现代社会抛下的人。莫里森已经开始用最近新出的触屏手机了，但丁甚至还没有一台移动的通话设备。他很高兴还有维吉尔陪他一起被困在过去。

“当时你对我……产生了疏离感，你是因为我之前打了你吗？”他不解地问道，但丁觉得有点累，“当然不是，你打我还打的少吗？”  
“我当时以为你是个假货，所以只是单纯的讨厌你罢了。”

维吉尔听罢点点头，继续说道，“我对你的血，准确的来说是魔力产生了依赖性，当你对我们产生疏离感之后我恶魔的本能是想吞噬这个孩子补充魔力的——但是我的另一部分，”他迟疑了一下，“人类的本能却想保护这个孩子。”

“所以你就开始自残？”

“是。”

但丁不知道该说什么好，他有点无奈，最后却表现为了轻笑。他靠近了名义上更年长的半魔，进而抱住了他。维吉尔此时鼓起的腹部有点影响这个拥抱，但他想了想还是没有拒绝但丁。

他们之间缺少过很多，破碎过很多。两个人总是背对背起舞，看不到彼此，也就无从得知对方的想法。

但是没关系，日子还长。但丁闭上了眼睛，将脸埋进兄长的肩颈处。维吉尔身上总是带有一种若有若无的血腥味，那些过去的日子浸淫在他的骨肉中，成为他，他们的一部分。

但是这些空缺总是能被补上，失去的也总是能被拿回。

他们还活着，一切就都还没结束。

命运的提线木偶终于挣脱了身上的丝线，从此再也不为什么所束缚。


End file.
